Midnight
by yayarara
Summary: Hyukjae sama sekali tak menduga jika setetes darahnnya sanggup memanggil satu jiwa dari neraka./HAEHYUK/OS/BL/MOONLIGHT(Story)
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Midnight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: BL/OS/Fantasy/Romance**

 **Summary: Hyukjae sama sekali tak menduga jika setetes darahnnya sanggup memanggil satu jiwa dari neraka.**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Iblis, vampir, werewolf, penyihir, dan mahkluk malam lainnya hidup ditengah manusia sejak ribuan tahun silam. Sebagian membaur dengan manusia sebagian lagi bersembunyi di gelapnya hutan. Mereka sangat kuat, berbahaya, dan mengancam hidup ratusan mahkhluh fana yang memiliki keterbatasan seperti manusia. Mereka hampir tak bisa dilawan._

 _Bertahun-tahun manusia mencoba melawan, mempertahankan jenis mereka dari pembataian serta pembunuhan dengan alasan tak berdasar. Alasan tak berdasar hanya karena mereka yang terlemah. Yang paling mudah dihabisi dari pada yang lainnya._

 _Tapi pada kenyataannya selemah apapun manusia mereka adalah mahkluk yang paling diberkati. Mereka semakin lama semakin cerdas, perlahan tahu bagaimana menjajarkan diri setara dengan para mahkhluk terkutuk itu. Mereka belajar kelemahan musuhnya, belajar melawan mereka dengan cara yang paling fatal. Tak memerlukan waktu ribuan tahun untuk akhirnya manusia mengetahui kelemahan terbesar para mahkhluk ini._

 _Kelemahan terbesar dimana para mahkhluk malam ini tak mudah memperbanyak jenisnya._

 _Tak ada yang abadi didunia ini, dan hal itu berlaku untuk semua mahkhluk tak terkecuali mereka. Mereka tak bisa melakukannya segampang cara manusia dengan menikah lalu memiliki anak, tidak semudah itu. Mereka bukan manusia yang begitu diberkati, keberadaan mereka merupakan kutukan._

 _Hal itu membuat para mahkhuk malam ini melakukan segalanya. Ada yang harus menghisap darah korbannya, ada yang harus mengigit korbannya, dan ada pula yang melontarkan kutukan hitam. Semua hanya dengan tujuan merubah manusia menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Memperbanyak kaum mereka dengan mencuri dari kaun mayoritas. Masalah terpecahkan meski dengan cara yang menjijikan._

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan iblis?_

 _Bagaimana cara mereka mempertahankan eksistensi mereka?_

 _Iblis merupakan jiwa-jiwa murni yang berasal dari neraka. Mereka adalah sumber segala kejahatan didunia ini. Mereka disebut-sebut sebagai yang terkuat tapi disaat bersamaan mereka juga adalah yang terlemah. Mereka tak bisa menjadikan seorang manusia menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Karena darah mereka murni dari alam baka. Saat jiwa seorang iblis mulai terkikis oleh dunia fana maka ia harus memanggil penerusnya dari neraka._

 _Iblis perlu membuat jembatan yang menyeberangi dunia baka dengan dunia fana, perlu membuat jalan agar satu jiwa dari neraka mampu menyebrang kedunia nyata. Dan semua itu memerlukan ritual yang panjang._

 _Untuk memanggil satu jiwa diperlukan ratusan mantra yang menyentuh tanah._

 _Perlu kobaran api yang menyala begitu merah._

 _Dan harus dilakukan saat bulan bersinar di puncaknnya tepat ditengah malam._

 _Semuanya harus tepat tanpa sedikitpun kesalahan._

 _Tapi dari semua itu unsur yang paling penting sebagai langkah terakhir pemanggilan berasal dari pemilik asli dunia fana ini. Ya, manusia._

 _Kunci terpenting adalah darah manusia. Darah manusia sebagai pilar utama jembatan yang dibuat._

 _Cukup setetes saja darah manusia, dan lahirlah satu iblis dengan jiwa gelap yang berasal dari neraka._

.

.

.

Kereta itu berhenti distasiun terakhir. Hyukjae segera berdiri, memakai ranselnya dan menarik kopernya sebelum keluar dari kereta. Tepat saat kakinya menginjak lantai benton stasiun, ia terdiam. Iris hitamnnya mengedar melihat sekitar. Melihat jajaran hutan diperbukitan yang mengelilingi tempat ini. Udaranya pun lembab dan dingin khas pegunungan.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Hyukjae segera berjalan mendekati gerbong tempat anjingnya ditempatkan. Dengan kerepotan laki-laki itu berjalan keluar stasiun karena harus membawa keranjang anjingnya juga. Dengan mudah ia menemukan halte bus di sekitar stasiun. Saat akhirnya ia duduk didalam bus dan mengamankan barang-barangnnya, Hyukjae bisa bernafas lega.

Bus mulai berjalan, membuatnya termangu sejenak melihat pemandangan diluar sebelum ia merogoh saku jaketnya. Membuka beberapa lipatan kertas bertuliskan alamat, rute jalan, serta foto hitam putih sebuah bangunan besar. Ia kembali membaca rute jalan untuk memastikan ia ada dijalur yang benar. Dia hanya perlu turun dihalte terakhir. Hyukjae mencoba bersandar nyaman di tempat duduknya.

Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian baru-baru ini. Ia baru saja kehilangan ayahnya, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa beberapa minggu yang lalu. Membuatnya kini hidup sebatang kara. Membuatnya memutuskan pergi dari kehidupan lamanya dan datang ketempat ini. Ia juga tak yakin dengan keputusannya, tapi mungkin akan lebih baik dari pada terus mengingat ayahnya ditempat tinggalnya yang lama. Ia tak ingin terus bersedih.

"Kau sudah dengar kejadian di pinggir kota?"

"Kejadian apa?"

"Ada penyihir ditemukan disana, menyekap anak-anak yang hilang beberapa hari belakangan ini."

"Benarkah?! Apa para pemburu membunuhnya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Wah, ini menakutkan. Terakhir kali kota ini diserang vampir sepuluh tahun lalu dan sekarang tiba-tiba ada penyihir."

Hyukjae tak meneruskan menguping pembicaraan dua pria yang duduk didepannya. Ia tak menyangka kota kecil seperti ini pun tak luput dari serangan para mahkhluk malam itu. Dikota besar tempat tinggal Hyukjae yang dulu sering terjadi hal-hal seperti itu. Vampir, werewolf, penyihir, adalah makanan sehari-hari mereka, namun jumlah pemburu yang banyak mampu mengimbangi mereka dan membuat kota lebih aman. Ia tak tahu jika di kota ini, tapi kemungkinan besar jumlah pemburu jauh lebih sedikit.

Perlahan para penumpang bus itu berkurang hingga menyisakan Hyukjae seorang saat sampai di halte terakhir. Dahinya mengernyit, daerah ini sepi penuh pepohonan disekitarnya. Tak ada rumah penduduk disekitar tempat ini. Hyukjae kembali melihat catatan ditangannya. Ia hanya perlu menemukan jalan masuk menghadap utara.

Tak sulit menemukannya karena itu satu-satunya jalan masuk didaerah itu. Hyukjae mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan berkerikil itu, cukup lebar dan mungkin muat untuk dilewati satu mobil. Hyukjae yakin ini masih tengah hari dan matahari membumbung tinggi dilangit tapi pohon-pohon besar yang berjajar di kanan kiri membuat tempat ini terasa gelap dan sangat dingin.

Cukup jauh Hyukjae berjalan, dan bebannya yang banyak membuatnya sangat lelah. Jadi saat ia melihat pintu gerbang besi tak jauh didepannya, senyumnya terukir. Pintu besi itu berkarat dengan tanaman menjulur yang mengelilinginya. Gemboknya terbuka dan lumut disekitarnya menandakan berapa lama benda itu tak tersentuh. Hyukjae mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka GPS untuk memastikan dia ditempat yang benar.

" _Mwoya_ , tidak ada sinyal sama sekali." Gerutunya saat menemukan tak ada tanda garis di ponselnya.

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk segera masuk saja. Suara besi yang bergesekan terdengar saat Hyukjae membuka gerbang besar itu. Langkahnnya begitu berisik karena sepatunya menginjak dedaunan kering yang tersebar di tempat itu.

Hyukjae memasuki tempat itu hingga iris hitamnnya menangkap bangunan besar bergaya eropa didepan matanya. Ia terdiam ditempatnya dengan mulut menganga. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan foto hitam putih disakunya. Membandingkan bangunan mansion tua didalam gambar dan kenyataan. Jauh lebih besar dari dugaannya, dan jauh terlihat lebih tua.

Tak sulit bagi Hyukjae membuka pintu kayu besar itu karena ia memiliki kuncinya. Udara pengap penuh akan kelembapan dan bau-bau aneh segera menyapanya. Ia melihat sekitanya, penuh debu dan lumut. Seluruh perabotannya begitu tua, beberapa diselimuti kain putih yang begitu usang dan lainnya dibiarkan mengkeropos tak terurus. Kaca-kaca jendelanya bahkan terlapisi debu hingga menghalangi cahaya matahari masuk. Choco, anjingnya langsung menggonggong dalam keranjangnya.

"Yah, aku tahu apa isi pikiranmu. Tapi untuk sekarang kita harus bertahan dengan keadaan ini." Ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan anjingnya dari keranjang.

Hyukjae mulai menelusuri beberapa ruangan. Hanya ruangan-ruangan besar saja. Ia juga naik ketangga besar bercabang di tengah ruangan untuk mencapai lantai atas. Ada puluhan pintu, saat Hyukjae membuka salah satunya ia menemukan kamar.

Tidak terlalu buruk. Meski kotor dan berdebu tapi tak ada lumut disini membuat kamarnya cukup hangat. Ia menarik kain putih yang menutupi ranjang besar itu. Terbatuk-batuk karena tebalnya debu, Hyukjae terkejut saat menyentuh ranjang yang empuk. Ia mencoba mendudukinya, Hyukjae tersenyum saat merasakan kenyamanan. Iris hitamnnya melihat sekeliling kamar. Hari ini ia hanya harus membersihkan kamar ini saja.

Hyukjae segera keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan mulai memindahkan barang-barang yang ia bawa. Choco mengikutinya bolak-balik naik turun tangga, sesekali mengongong seperti menyemangati membuat Hyukjae tersenyum. Selesai memindahkan barang, Hyukjae lekas mulai membersihkan kamar itu. Ia membawa keluar barang-barang yang sekiranya tak berguna dan usang. Membuka jendela membiarkan sinar matahari masuk. Membersihkan debu sebisanya karena tak ada sapu yang ia temukan.

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya kamar itu cukup layak untuk ditempati. Setelah itu Hyukjae memeriksa fungsi-fungsi fital dirumah itu. Ia memeriksa air di kamar mandi yang ajaibnya mengalirkan air bersih. Ia lalu memeriksa listrik tempat itu, menyalakan saklar lampu namun tak ada reaksi apapun. Menghela nafas, Hyukjae segera berjalan menuju keluar. Ia harus menyalakan saklar utamannya terlebih dahulu. Perlu memutari mansion itu hingga ia menemukan saklar utamannya. Ia sempat mengernyit saat melihat betapa kuno benda itu. Menarik tuasnya sekuat tenaga akhirnya Hyukjae berhasil menyalakan saklar utama.

Matahari akhirnya tenggelam tepat saat Hyukjae menyelesaikan semuannya. Ia bahkan berhasil menemukan kain bersih di dalam lemari untuk menyelimuti ranjang. Lampu kamarnya pun tak terlalu buruk, menyala kuning tapi cukup menerangi seluruh ruangan. Kamar mandinya pun berfungsi dengan baik meski airnya begitu dingin, yang paling penting Hyukjae berhasil mandi hari ini.

Dengan nyaman Hyukjae menjatuhkan diri dikasur. Tubuhnya telah berbalut pakaian hangat berlapis-lapis. Tak ada selimut bersih ditempat ini, jadi malam ini ia terpaksa bergelung pakaian sebelum besok membeli selimut. Choco ikut naik ke ranjang tepat saat Hyukjae membuka buku, bergelung nyaman pada tuannya mencari kehangatan.

Hyukjae mulai membuka halaman terakhir yang ia baca sebelumnya. Ini bukan novel percintaan, hanya sebuah novel keluarga. Tentang kasih sayang, tentang ikatan. Setiap kata dirangkai sederhana, namun mendalam. Setiap perasaan yang tertuang menyatu pada pembaca hingga Hyukjae tertidur tanpa sadar.

SRAK.

Hyukjae mulai mengerjap. Ia terbangun karena suara-suara yang mengganggunya.

SRAK.

SRAK.

Kali ini matanya membulat saat tersadar bahwa apa yang ia dengar bukanlah hal yang wajar. Ketakutan mulai menjalar ditubuhnya saat ia bangun terduduk dan ingatannya kembali pada pembicaraan dua lelaki di bus yang ia tumpangi siang tadi. Bukan hal lucu jika ada penyihir muncul. Perlahan ia mendekati jendela, dengan takut-takut melihat kebawah memastikan apa yang ia dengar.

Ia hanya melihat sesuatu masuk kedalam hutan lalu mengilang. Reflek Hyukjae berlari keranjangnya memeluk anjingnnya sembari mencoba menahan ketakutannya. Jika ia keluar sekarang tak ada yang menjamin keselamatannya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah diam disini hingga keadaan aman.

.

.

.

"Srigala?"

Polisi itu mengangguk lalu menunjuk bekas melingkar yang menyapu dedaunan di belakang mension. Hyukjae memang langsung pergi kota saat matahari terbit. Mencari pos polisi lalu melaporkan apa yang ia dengar semalam.

"Ini pertengahan tahun, memang para serigala sering turun kepemukiman penduduk musim-musim ini."

"Kau yakin itu bukan werewolf?" Mendengarnya, tangan polisi itu memungut sejumput bulu ditanah.

"Tak ada werewolf berbulu abu-abu."

Ah ya, Hyukjae baru ingat. Semua werewolf berwarna hitam.

"Lagi pula jika benar itu werewolf kau pasti sudah mati semalam, nak. Seperti yang kukatakan, tak perlu ada pemburu yang datang."

Gerutuan Hyukjae terdengar, polisi ini menyindir saat tadi Hyukjae besikeras memanggil pemburu saat dikantor polisi. Hei! Hyukjae hanya takut, jadi wajar bukan untuk antisipasi yang terburuk. Setelah kepergian polisi itu Hyukjae memutuskan kembali kekota. Berbelanja, membeli selimut dan peralatan masak sederhana seperti pisau, teflon, dan kompor kecil. Ia juga membeli beberapa bahan makanan.

Namun sekembalinya ke mansion tua itu, ia menghela nafas. Tempat itu akan memakan separuh hidupnya untuk membersihkannya. Untuk saat ini Hyukjae hanya akan memeriksa semua jendela dan pintu, memastikan semua tertutup dan terkunci dengan benar. Mansion ini memang hanya terdiri dari dua lantai, tapi luasnya cukup membuat kaki Hyukjae pegal saat mengitarinya.

"Oh?" Hyukjae terkejut saat membuka pintu salah satu ruangan di lantai satu.

"Perpustakaan?" Gumannya saat melihat jejeran rak penuh buku ditempat ini.

Perpustakaan itu cukup besar, bahkan lebih besar dari ruang utama mansion ini. Jumlah bukunya mungkin ribuan meski tempat ini juga minim cahaya karena tebalnya kotoran di kaca jendelannya. Tapi nyatanya sarang laba-laba serta debu tebal yang menyelimuti tempat itu tak menyurutkan antusias Hyukjae tentang ruangan itu. Hyukjae gemar membaca, dan melihat jumlah buku tempat ini ia sepertinya tak perlu khawatir kekurangan bacaan. Bahkan tempat ini dilengkapi perapian.

Duk

Hyukjae hampir terjatuh saat berjalan akan mendekati salah satu rak buku, kakinya menabrak sesuatu. Ia melihat kebawah, matanya menyipit memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Laki-laki itu berjongkok.

Tanah? Kenapa ada gudukan tanah ditempat ini.

Bukan gundukan tanah yang tinggi, mungkin berdiamater satu piring makan. Iris hitam itu menangkap sesuatu hal lain disekitarnya. Hyukjae membersihkan debu yang menutup lantai kayu dan menemukan hal aneh terukir disana. Ia membersihnnya, mengikuti pola terukir itu. Semakin lama semakin luas hingga Hyukjae dapat melihat keseluruhan lantai.

Hyukjae terkejut saat dapat melihat keseluruhan ukiran. Ukiran itu membentuk ratusan lambang seperti tulisan yang melingkar semakin luas hingga mengelilingi lantai kayu ruangan itu. Beberapa bahkan membentuk simbol yang aneh. Semua itu mengelilingi gundukan tanah yang berada tempat di tengah. Seakan menjadi pusatnya.

"Apa ini?"

Kembali mendekati gundukan tanah itu, Hyukjae dengan ragu mulai mengaisnya. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Ah!"

Darah menetes membasahi tanah itu.

Hyukjae menarik tangannya. Melihat bagaimana telunjuknnya tergores cukup dalam dengan darah yang mengalir dari sana. Hyukjae melihat kebawah dan melihat sesuatu mengkilap terkubur digundukan tanah itu. Kakinya mencoba mendorong benda itu hanya untuk menemukan bahwa benda yang melukainya itu adalah sebuah pisau.

Sebuah pisau perak karena tak ada karat yang mengikisnya, tetap tajam mengkilap meski terkubur ditanah bertahun-tahun silam. Merasakan perih dan darah yang mengucur tak berhenti, Hyukjae segera keluar dari tempat itu. Ia perlu menutup lukanya.

Meninggalkan tetesan darahnya yang kini tengah terserap oleh tanah.

.

.

.

Tangan itu terentang dengan telunjuk yang diberban. Hyukjae mendapatkan jahitan dijarinya oleh klinik terdekat yang ia temukan. Cukup mengejutkan saat tahu lukannya lebih dalam dari yang terlihat, pantas darahnya tak berhenti mengalir saat itu. Tangan pucat itu menaikan selimut, memastikan tubuhnya hangat sebelum menutup mata mencoba tidur.

Hawa dingin serta suasana yang begitu sunyi membuat Hyukjae cepat terbawa mimpi.

BLUARR.

Dengan begitu terkejut Hyukjae terbangun olah suara dentuman besar. Dengan kebingungan ia melihat sekitarnya. Detak jantunganya yang meningkat otomatis menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Ketakutan mulai membayanginya, menjalar hampir diseluruh persendiannya.

Suara apa tadi?

Mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Hyukjae akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa senter. Hidungnya langsung mencium sesuatu diudara. Bau sesuatu yang terbakar. Dengan perlahan ia menyusuri lorong, mengendus mencoba menemukan sumber bau hingga kakinya membawanya ke depan pintu perpustakaan.

Ia yakin baunya berasal dari dalam.

Perlahan Hyukjae membuka pintu dan bau asap langsung tajam menyerang hidungnnya. begitu memasuki ruangan itu matanya terbelalak akan apa yang ia lihat.

Seluruh lambang dan tulisan itu mengaga bagai bara seperti tengah terbakar sebelumnya. Tanah yang menggunduk ditengahnya kini tersebar berceceran dilantai seperti sesuatu tengah meledakkannya. Bekas hitam terlihat di pusat lambang serta tulisan itu.

Apa yang terjadi?

Belum sempat Hyukjae mencerna semua yang ia lihat, telinganya menangkap suara tepat di jajaran rak-rak buku. Membuatnya begitu terkejut sembari menyenteri sekitarnya. Ketakutan mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia berjalan mencoba mendekat sembari tangan tetap memegang senter. Iris hitamnnya terfokus bada sudut gelap di antara jajaran rak-rak buku.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnnya. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil membuat detak jantungnnya semakin meningkat. Matanya menyipit saat menangkap sesuatu di sana. Saat hal yang ada diujung gelap itu mulai terlihat, mata itu melebar dan seternya jatuh begitu saja menghantam lantai.

.

.

.

"... a-aku mendengar ledakan lalu aku melihatnya! I-itu bukan manusia, ada sesuatu dipunggunya. Sangat mengerikan! Cepat panggil pemburu! Hanya mereka yang bisa menanganinya."

Polisi itu hanya menatap Hyukjae sembari mendengar cerita anak ini yang begitu berantakan. Polisi ini ingat Hyukjae adalah anak yang tinggal di mansion kaki bukit yang melaporkan srigala kemarin. Dengan datar polisi itu mengehela nafas melihat anak muda gemetaran didepannya.

"Kau yakin bukan srigala yang kau lihat seperti kemarin?"

"Tidak! Aku yakin itu bukan serigala!"

"Lalu apa?"

Hyukjae terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Tepat saat itu terlihat dua polisi yang datang. Mereka baru saja kembali memeriksa mansion tempat Hyukjae tinggal dan mengatakan tak ada apa-apa disana.

"Perpustakaan, kalian harus memeriksa perpustakaannya! Kubilang panggil pemburu untuk memeriksannya!"

"Nak, dengarkan aku. Kami tau kabar tentang adanya penyihir di kota ini membuat teror diantara kalian, tapi kami tak bisa memanggil pemburu tanpa adanya bukti. Mereka tak akan datang hanya dengan cerita tak jelas yang kau katakan."

Cerita tak jelas? Hyukjae tak mengerti pikiran orang-orang ini. Ia jelas melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Lagi pula sangat berbahaya tinggal sendirian ditempat seperti itu. Lebih baik pindahlah ke pusat kota yang lebih aman. Malam ini kau bisa menginap disini dulu, kami punya beberapa ruang kosong dikantor polisi ini."

Setelah mengatakannya polisi itu meninggalkan Hyukjae yang duduk diam di tempatnya. Tangannya mencengkaram dan giginya saling menekan kuat. Polisi itu kembali sembari membawakan kopi panas, namun saat ia mencari Hyukjae anak itu sudah menghilang dari sana.

Suara langkah kai Hyukjae terdengar berisik ditengah pepohonan tinggi. Ia berjalan memasuki pagar dan kembali memasuki mansion itu. Polisi itu ingin bukti bukan? Hyukjae akan membuktikannya. Ia tahu apa yang ia lihat. Dan itu bukan mengada-ada.

Hanya ada kesunyian saat ia memasuki mansion itu. Dimana-mana gelap hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan purnama dari luar. Ia begitu terkejut saat mendengar sayup-sayup gongongan. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan, menemukan choco yang begitu galak mengonggongi pintu masuk perpustakaan.

Hyukjae semakin yakin ada sesuatu didalam sana.

Menekan semua ketakutannya, Hyukjae akhinya membuka pintu besar itu dan masuk kedalam. Bisa ia lihat sinar bulan masuk samar-samar melewati jendela, membuat tempat ini lebih gelap dari yang lainnya. Hyukjae melihat bagian gelap di jajaran rak-rak buku raksasa.

"Aku tahu kau disana, keluar!"

Sunyi.

Hyukjae melangkah mendekat disudut gelap itu.

"KELUAR!"

Hyukjae begitu terkejut saat mendengar geraman setelahnya. Ia terbelelak saat melihat sesuatu yang bergerak dikegelapan itu. Dengan cepat ia siap berbalik keluar dari sana namun semua terlambat. Tubuh Hyukjae terlanjur jatuh menghantam lantai saat sesuatu menubruknnya keras. Mencengkram tubuhnya begitu kuat. Saat iris hitam itu terbuka, Hyukjae mematung ditempat. Wajahnya berubah pucat.

Tepat didepan matanya, Hyukjae dapat melihat mata hitam menyeluruh yang begitu mengerikan, taring yang begitu tajam, serta desisan yang seakan menyerap energinya. Sayap berbulu hitam itu terbentang lebar dan kuat seakan menunjukan otoritasnnya.

Ketakutan luar biasa yang dirasakan Hyukjae membuatnya bahkan tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tak bisa bernafas. Mahkhluk itu tepat ada diatas tubuhnya, membuatnya tak bisa kemanapun. Membuatnya dengan mudah dimangsa kapan saja. Air matanya mengalir tanpa sadar karena tak bisa menahan ketakutannya. Keputusasaannya.

Geraman itu kembali terdengar sebelum secara tiba-tiba mahkhluk itu menjauh dan kembali kedalam kegelapan disudut perpustakaan itu. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang kesulitan bernafas dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, laki-laki itu mencoba bangun. Menyeret tubuhnya sebelum mencoba berdiri.

Ia harus keluar dari sini! Keluar dari tempat ini!

Namun sebelum ia bisa berdiri dengan benar, Hyukjae merasakan tubuhnya kebas hingga akhirnya kembali jatuh menghantam lantai. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Bias sinar matahari itu masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Membuat kelopak mata itu bergerak sebelum perlahan terbuka. Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit dengan lamat dan sarang laba-laba sebelum ia kembali disadarkan akan kejadian sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Hyukjae segera bangun dengan susah payah, tak dipedulikan tubuhnya yang lemah. Ia berlari keluar mansion menapaki jalan kerikil menuju jalan utama. ia bahkan tak menengok ke belakang. Namun semakin lama langkahnnya perlahan memelan dan berhenti. Ia terdiam.

Hyukjae mengangkat tangannya. Iris hitamnnya mengamatinya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Otaknnya menangkap dengan benar semua yang ada dihadapannya.

Kenapa ia tak terluka?

Bukankah seharusnya mahkhluk itu sudah membunuhnya?

Perlahan Hyukjae menegok kebelakang. Melihat pada pagar mansion yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi tubuhnya berbalik arah dan akhirnya kembali berjalan menuju mansion.

Katakan ia bodoh.

Idiot karena mendekati kembali maut yang mengancamnnya bukannya berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Tapi ia tak bisa mencegahnya, kenyataan tubuhnya yang tak terluka membuat pikirannya kabur.

Akhirnya disinilah dirinya. Kembali berdiri didepan pintu perpustakaan mansion itu. Ia tahu ia mengambil resiko besar jika masuk kedalam. Ia tahu ia akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, tapi Hyukjae merasa harus melakukannya.

Menekan seluruh ketakutannya, laki-laki itu kembali masuk kedalam. Tak seperti sebelumnya tempat itu lebih terang meski sudut rak-rak besar itu masih gelap tak tersentuh cahaya. Perlahan Hyukjae berjalan mendekatinya dan begitu terkejut saat tak sengaja menendang senternya yang semalam terjatuh.

SRAK

Hyukjae mematung. Ia jelas melihat pergerakan itu. Ia semakin mendekat dengan tubuh bergetar menahan takut. Menyalakan senter dan dengan ragu-ragu menyinari sudut kegelapan itu. Dan saat ia menangkap seseorang yang sedang mengigiti buku-buku, Hyukjae reflek jatuh terduduk dilantai. Seperti sama terkejutnya dengan Hyukjae, mahkhluk itu juga reflek menjauh.

Keduanya saling melihat dengan waspada, sebelum Hyukjae akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Ia melihat mahkhluk itu yang merapat dikegelapan seakan Hyukjae akan melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Mahkhluk ini takut padanya?

Iris hitam itu melihat buku-buku berantakan disekitarnya. Ingatannya kembali pada bagaimana mahkhluk ini mengigitinya. Hyukjae dengan cepat merogohi saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat yang ia beli kemarin. Ia membuka bungkusnya lalu kembali melihat mahkhluk didepannya.

Melihat bagaimana mahkhluk itu tersentak saat Hyukjae bengkit dan bergerak menaruh cokelat itu diantara mereka. Hyukjae menunggu setelahnya, namun mahkhluk ini tak juga bergerak. Tetap waspada melihatnya. Hyukjae kembali mengambil coklatnya. Kali ini membaginya menjadi dua lalu menaruh setengahnnya di antara mereka.

Perlahan Hyukjae mengigit cokelat ditangannya, mengunyahnnya perlahan. Saat gigitan berikutnya Hyukjae melihat bergerakan mahkhluk itu. Ia mencengkram tangannya dan mencoba menahan keinginan untuk lari dari tempat itu saat mahkhluk itu merangkak mendekat. Keluar dari kegelapan hingga akhirnya perlahan terkena cahaya.

Hyukjae terdiam saat melihat iris cokelat didepannya. Tangan besar mahkhluk itu dengan cepat mengambil cokelat dilantai kayu lalu memakannya dengan rakus, tak sadar pandangan manusia didepannya.

Mahkhluk ini seperti manusia, dengan rambut hitam dan bibir tipis. Tubuhnya telanjang dengan sepasang sayap hitam yang begitu besar dipungungnnya. Untuk sejenak Hyukjae tak bisa berfikir apa-apa saat melihatnya.

Mahkhluk ini bukan sesuatu yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia jelas bukan vampir, bukan juga werewolf, dan tidak mungkin juga penyihir. Iris hitamnnya mengamati bagaimana sisa-sisa cokelat itu mengotori sekitar mulut mahkhluk ini. Melihat bagaimana mahkhluk itu menjilati jemarinya untuk mendapat sisa-sisa cokelat ditangannya.

Hyukjae mengernyit mengamati tingkah lakunya.

"Seperti anak kecil?" Gumannya pelan.

Perlahan tangan Hyukjae terulur, ingin menyentuhnya. Menyadari pergerakan Hyukjae, mahkhluk itu menedesis padanya lalu kembali mundur kedalam kegelapan di sudut perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya berhenti saat mendapat bilik komputer yang kosong di antara jajaran bilik yang ada ditempat persewaan komputer itu. Satu-satunya tempat dikota ini dimana Hyukjae bisa mendapatkan akses internet. Hyukjae perlu menggali banyak informasi tentang mahkhluk aneh di mansion.

Yang pertama, ia harus mengetahui mahkhluk apa itu. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan ciri-ciri yang ia ingat. Puluhan pencarian segera muncul dan Hyukjae mulai membukanya satu-persatu dan membacanya satu persatu-satu. Raut wajahnya berubah serius saat ia membaca seluruh kesimpulan artikel yang ia baca. Semuanya hanya mengarahkan pada satu hal.

Iblis.

Mahkhluk yang ada di masion itu adalah iblis.

Ya Tuhan.

Hyukjae segera mengetikkan beberapa kata kunci lagi. Ia tak mengerti tentang keberadaan iblis dimansion itu. Cukup lama ia mencari sampai ia menemukan gambar yang tak asing disalah satu situs. Sebuah gambar ukiran lambang dan tulisan yang mengitari gundukan tanah. Hyukjae pernah melihatnya di perpustakaan.

Ia menelusuri gambar itu hingga terpampang judul yang mengejutkan.

 _Ritual pemanggilan jiwa iblis dari neraka._

Disana tertulis bahwa ritual ini dilakukan saat seorang iblis memanggil jiwa dari neraka sebagai penerusnya. Diperlukan mantra yang menyentuh tanah. Api yang menyala merah. Bulan purnama pada tengah malam. Dan darah manusia.

Pandangan Hyukjae bergeser pada jarinya yang diperban. Ia ingat pisau perak yang membuatnya terluka. Membuat darahnnya mengucur membasahi gundukan tanah itu. Hyukjae semakin pucat. Ia menelan ludahnya penuh kecemasan.

Tunggu dulu, disini dikatakan jika hanya iblis yang bisa melakukan ritualnnya. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya manusia biasa, bagaimana bisa? Hyukjae tersentak setelahnya.

Hyukjae memang tak bisa memanggil jiwa dari neraka, kecuali satu hal.

Ritual itu telah dilakukan oleh seorang iblis jauh sebelumnya. Seluruh mantra tetap hidup hingga tepat hari sebelum purnama Hyukjae menyempurnakan ritualnnya dengan memberikan darahnya secara tak sengaja. Memberikan kunci terpenting memanggil jiwa dari alam baka.

Hyukjae membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan saat menyadari situasinya. Situasi dimana dialah penyebab semua ini.

Dialah yang membuat iblis itu terlahir didunia ini.

.

.

.

Wanita itu berlari ditengah hujan lebat yang mengguyur seluruh kota utama. Ia berlari di gang-gang antara gedung-gedung tinggi terbengkalai itu. Nafasnya terengah dan mantelnya telah basah oleh air hujan. Tapi ia harus terus berlari karena para pemburu itu mengejarnya.

Langkahnya terhenti mendadak saat melihat sosok yang sudah mengahadangnya di ujung sana, ia akan berbalik namun sosok lain ada di ujung lainnya. Ia terjebak. Dapat ia lihat keduanya mulai berjalan kearahnya. Pendang perak mereka berkilau seakan sebagai peringatan bisa menebasnya kapan saja.

Ia tak bunya pilihan.

Wanita itu mulai merapalkan mantrannya, membuat para pemburu itu siap menghunus pedangnnya. Tubuh wanita itu bergerak janggal, suara tulangnnya gemeretak seperti patah dan kulitnya semakin membiru. Wajah cantik sebelumnnya menghilang dan tubuhnya berubah lebih besar.

Monster. Wanita itu berubah menjadi monster mengerikan.

Mengeram mengerikan, monster itu mengincar satu pemburu terdekat. Dengan brutal siap melahap manusia didepannya.

Sring.

Begitu cepat. Gerakan itu begitu cepat hingga tubuh monster itu terbelah menjadi dua bahkan sebelum ia menyentuh pemburu itu. Siwon melihat rekannya yang membunuh penyihir yang akan melahapnya. Ia berjalan mendekati penyihir itu lalu memungut kantung kecil itu. Ia membukannya.

Bola mata anak-anak.

"Akhir-akhir ini aktifitas penyihir meningkat. Ada sekitar 34 kasus dalam pekan ini. Dan banyak kasus di kota-kota kecil."

Kyuhyun yang kembali menyarungkan pedangnnya, melihat pada rekannya.

"Sudah jelas mereka merencanakan sesuatu."

"Ya kau benar. Aku hanya berharap kita bisa mencegah mereka sebelum terlambat."

Keduanya merapatkan jubah mereka kembali. Membuat plakat pemburu berpangkat letnan itu terlihat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tubuh penyihir itu melebur dengan air hujan.

.

.

.

Menarik nafas, iris hitamnnya melihat pintu perpustakaan. Tangan pucat itu mencengkram piring dengan roti isi danging diatasnya. Meski ketakutannya sudah berkurang tapi masih cukup menyurutkan nyalinya. Hyukjae mengeleng-geleng mencoba menghapus semua pikiran buruknya.

Tidak! Dia harus melakukannya!

Hyukjae memasuki perpustakaan. Begitu sunyi tapi Hyukjae tahu iblis itu ada disana, ia dapat merasakannya. Tepat di sudut gelap di antara rak-rak buku. Perlahan Hyukjae menaruh piring dengan roti isi danging itu di lantai kayu sebelum menjauh memberi jarak. Hyukjae duduk dilantai menunggu.

Suara desissan serta hembusan angin akibat kepakan sayap membuat Hyukjae mencengkram kedua tangannya. Sekuat tenaga menekan keinginan melarikan diri saat melihat pergerakan yang mendekatinya. Tak sadar ia menahan nafasnya saat akhirnya sosok iblis itu kembali terlihat. Merangkak mendekati piring sembari melihat Hyukjae dengan waspada.

Seperti sebelumnya, iblis itu mengambil makanan diatas piring dengan cepat lalu mengunyahnya rakus. Hyukjae melihatnya dengan penuh perhatian, rasa takutnya berangsur menghilang saat melihat iblis ini memakan roti isi buatannya. Hyukjae coba mendekatinya, menggeser duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan iblis itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Iblis itu langsung melihat Hyukjae saat mendengarnya, masih mengunyah.

Tidak ada jawaban dari iblis itu. Hanya kerjapan mata dari iris cokelatnya. Tatapan Hyukjae beralih pada sayap hitam yang tertangkup di belakang iblis itu. Entah keberanian dari mana tangan pucat itu terulur, Hyukjae ingin menyentuhnya. Perlahan Hyukjae mendekat saat tak ada penolakan dari iblis didepannya. Dengan hati-hati jemarinya menyentuh bulu-bulu hitam itu.

Hyukjae seketika terpesona. Merasakan betapa lembut helaian bulu hitam itu dijemarinya. Ia sama sekali tak mengira bahwa mahkhluk paling ditakuti manusia ini memiliki sepasang sayap yang begitu indah. Dan Hyukjae masih sulit percaya bahwa sekarang ia sedang menyentuhnya. Hyukjae tersadar saat menagkap iris cokelat yang menatapnya, manusia itu segera menjauhkan tangannya.

Iblis itu sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Membuatnya hanya diam melihat manusia didepannya. Ada yang berubah pada tatapan iblis itu padanya. Tak ada lagi ancaman di iris coklat itu seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertatapan, Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya saat kembali melihat bola mata beriris coklat itu.

Pikirannya yang sudah tak normal, atau memang iblis ini menatapnya penuh kepolosan?

Seakan terlihat begitu murni dan tak berdosa.

.

.

.

Orang lain mungkin akan menganggap Hyukjae sudah gila, tidak waras, sinting, dan istilah lainnya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia menyerahkan iblis itu pada para pemburu bukannya membiarkan tinggal di mansion dengannya. Ia tahu ia harusnya lari dari tempat ini bukannya malah memberikan makanan pada iblis ini sehari dua kali. Ia seharusnya bertindak seperti orang kebanyakan saat berhadapan dengan mahkhluk malam bukannya hidup nyaman berdampingan. Melawannya atau melarikan diri sebisanya adalah yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Tapi Hyukjae tak bisa melakukannya.

Ia memiliki kasus yang berbeda disini.

Entah pikiran ini bermula dari apa, tapi ia tahu iblis ini tak akan menyakitinya. Jangankan untuk menyakitinya, bicarapun ia tak bisa. Yang bisa iblis itu lakukan sejauh Hyukjae tahu hanyalah mengeram dan mengunyah. Ia akan memakan apapun yang Hyukjae berikan padanya. Membiarkan manusia itu didekatnya dan sesekali menyentuh sayapnnya yang memiliki bulu hitam gelap yang begitu halus.

Ketakutan Hyukjae pun sirnah seketika. Tak ada lagi keraguan saat mendekati iblis ini. Ia tahu ini terdengar gila, tapi menurutnya iblis ini tak berbahaya. Mereka bahkan cukup dekat sekarang, dekat dalam artian terbiasa dengan kehadiran satu sama lain. Tak merasa terancam dengan satu sama lain.

Pintu perpustakaan itu terbuka lebar. Hyukjae segera menengok kebelakang, pada mahkhluk malam yang masih bersembunyi dalam perpustakaan.

"Hei, ayolah! Tak apa."

Tak ada pergerakan.

"Donghae?"

Yap, Hyukjae bahkan memberi iblis itu nama agar mudah memanggilnya. Terdengar kurang sopan jika ia memanggilnya dengan iblis begitu saja. Lalu kenapa Donghae? Dari sejuta nama yang ada kenapa ia memilih Donghae?

Donghae adalah nama adik laki-laki Hyukjae yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya. Dia sangat ceria, periang, dan baik hati. Terkadang memang sedikit nakal tapi sifat kekanakannya membuat orang lain tersenyum saat melihatnya. Hyukjae sangat menyayanginya, namun nasip sepertinya berkata lain. Adiknnya itu tak pernah menginjak umur lima tahun, dan Hyukjae tak ingin mengingat bagaimana keluarganya direnggut darinya.

"Donghae, ayo keluar dari sana! Kita benar-benar perlu membersihkan tubuhmu dan ..." Hyukjae melihat tubuh telanjang iblis itu.

" ... memakaikanmu baju kurasa."

Cukup lama Hyukjae menunggu sebelum akhirnya iblis itu bergerak mendekatinya didepan pintu. Masih dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat meski sayap hitamnnya menghilang dari punggungnya. Hyukjae juga baru mengetahuinya pagi ini, para iblis sepertinya bisa menyembunyikan sayapnnya sesuka hati.

"Ayo ikuti aku."

Hyukjae mulai berjalan perlahan sembari menunggu Donghae yang melangkah dibelakangnya. Setiap iblis itu mengehentikan langkahnnya, maka Hyukjae akan melambai sembari memanggilnya. Cara berjalan Donghae sangat aneh, antara akan berjalan dan merangkak.

Mereka menaiki tangga hingga sampai di kamar Hyukjae. Manusia itu segera masuk kekamar mandi menyalakan keran air. Ia perlu memandikan iblis ini sebelum memberikannya pakaian.

"Kemarilah."

Donghae menurut, ia memasuki ruang kecil itu sembari memandang sekitar dengan waspada. Ia sama sekali tak menduga saat Hyukjae secara tiba-tiba mengguyurnya dengan air. Mengejutkannya setengah mati.

Bukannya merasa bersalah Hyukjae malah terkekeh geli. Ini seperti memandikan kucing liar yang pertama kali menyentuh air. Awalnya Donghae mengeram tak suka tapi lama-kelamaan iblis ini diam saat dimandikan. Hyukjae menuang sabun cair lalu membuatnya berbusa sebelum mengusapkanya pada tubuh Donghae. Dengan sabar dan teliti Hyukjae membersihkan tubuh iblis itu hingga tangannya sampai di area pribadi. Ia terdiam. Pipinya memerah seketika.

Apa yang kau pikirkan Hyukjae! Dia laki-laki seperti dirimu! Makinya dalam hati meski nyatanya ia memalingkan wajahnya saat membersikan bagian itu.

Setelah membilas tubuhnya hingga bersih, Hyukjae melilit tubuh Donghae dengan handuk sebelum keluar kamar mandi untuk memilih baju yang cocok untuk Donghae. Ukuran tubuh mereka tak jauh berbeda, lupakan otot-tot yang tercetak jelas di tubuh Donghae.

Dan proses memakaikan Donghae baju adalah yang paling sulit dan menjengkelkan. Iblis itu bahkan beberapa kali berteriak karena terbelit kain. Perlu kesabaran dan tenaga ekstra bagi Hyukjae hingga akhirnya iblis ini memakai pakaiannya dengan benar. Hyukjae segera mengajak Donghae turun menuju dapur.

Ia hanya tersenyum saat melihat Donghae mengaruk-garuk pakaiannya karena merasa tak nyaman. Setelah Hyukjae berhasil mendudukan Donghae di kursi depan konter dapur, manusia itu berdiri tepat didepan iblis itu. Dari seluruh bagian dapur mansion ini Hyukjae hanya berhasil membersihkan sebagian. Kursi dan meja makan masih penuh debu dan kotor, jadi mereka akan makan dimeja dapur saja.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku akan memasakkanmu makanan."

Ajaib. Kata makanan selalu bisa mengambil perhatian Donghae sepenuhnya. Iblis ini begitu suka mengunyah. Tingkah lakunya sangat lucu terkadang. Persis seperti anak-anak.

Awalnya Hyukjae juga heran dengan tingkah laku Donghae, ia tak seperti mahkhluk malam kebanyakan. Sangat janggal dan aneh. Namun menurut sumber yang ia baca ia bisa menyimpulkan keadaan iblis ini.

Disana tertulis saat iblis berhasil memanggil jiwa dari neraka maka mereka akan mentransfer dan menanamkan ingatannya kepada jiwa baru itu. Alasannya karena jiwa itu akan menjadi iblis selanjutnya. Penerusnya. Jadi meski raga dan jiwa yang berbeda, namun tujuan serta idiologi mereka akan tetap sama. Mereka akan meneruskan apa yang ingin dicapai oleh iblis yang memanggilnya.

Membuat mereka sejahat dan sekejam iblis yang sebelumnnya.

Dan untuk kasus Donghae, tak ada iblis yang menanamkan ingatan padanya. Ia terlahir hanya dengan Hyukjae di dekatnya, seorang manusia biasa. Semuanya masih bersih selayaknnya bayi yang baru lahir. Tubuhnya mungkin sudah dewasa tapi pikiran Donghae selayaknnya anak-anak. Ia tak tahu apapun mengenai dunia ini, tak tahu apa-apa tentang sekitarnya.

Bisa dikatakan Donghae masih murni.

Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama bagi Hyukjae menyiapkan nasi goreng kimci untuk mereka. Ia bisa melihat Donghae yang melongo melihatnya, seperti melihat emas batangan pertama kalinya. Tepat saat piring penuh makanan itu tersaji didepannya, dengan cepat tangannya mengaisnya lalu measukannya kedalam mulut. Membuat Hyukjae terkejut melihatnya.

"Tidak, Donghae! Bukan begitu!"

Hyukjae segera menghentikan acara makan Donghae yang sangat brutal. Dengan telaten manusia itu membersihkan telapak tangan Donghae dengan tisu sebelum memberikan cendok padanya.

"Begini cara makannya."

Hyukjae menyendok nasi goreng dari piringnnya lalu memasukannya dalam mulut sebelum mengunyahnnya. Ia mengulanginya lagi membuat Donghae menyipitkan matanya. Perlahan iblis itu menggenggam sendoknya, mengambil nasi dipiring lalu memasukannya dalam mulutnya seperti yang dicontohkan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum saat melihat Donghae mulai makan dengan sendoknnya. Meski masih berantakan dan berceceran dimana-mana, tapi setidaknnya iblis ini belajar.

Yah, Hyukjae bukanlah iblis yang bisa menanamkan ingatan pada Donghae. Membuat Donghae mengetahui segala hal hanya dengan menjentikan jari. Hyukjae hanya manusia biasa. Ia hanya bisa mengajarkan hal-hal pada Donghae dengan cara manual. Bertahap dan perlahan-lahan.

"Woof woof!" Gonggongan tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan Donghae.

Iblis itu terjatuh terjengkang kebelakang dan reflek sayapnnya muncul tiba-tiba saking terkejutnya. Pakaiannya sobek tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia mengeram marah pada choco yang terus mengongonginya meski tubuhnya menghindar seperti ketakutan akan anjing kecil berbulu cokelat itu.

Hyukjae segera menjadi penengah. Meraih anjingnya dan menenangkannya. Insting hewan, mereka tak pernah menyukai aura gelap dari para mahkhluk malam. Iris hitamnya melihat Donghae yang masih waspada. Melihat anjing ditangannya seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang paling berbahaya di dunia ini.

Manusia itu terkekeh geli, merasa hal yang dilihatnya sangat lucu. Demi Tuhan, didepannya adalah seorang iblis. Mahkhluk malam yang disebut-sebut yang terkuat, tapi takut dengan anjing sekecil ini? Sulit dipercaya. Namun tawa Hyukjae menghilang saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Donghae selanjutnya. Manusia itu terbengong, melihat dengan tatapan tak percaya pada iblis didepannya.

Telinganya yang tak beres atau memang Hyukjae baru saja mendengar Donghae mengonggong?

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga bawah tanah hingga sampai di lorong bekas jalan kereta bawah tanah yang sudah tak digunakan. Dengan waspada melihat sekitar sebelum masuk kedalam salah satu lorong gelap disana. Langkah mereka terhenti saat sampai di ujung lorong, jalan buntu. Namun satu dari tiga penyihir itu mulai merapalkan mantrannya, membuat perlahan dinding beton itu terbuka.

Didalam sana para penyihir lainnya telah menunggu.

"Kalian mendapatkannya?"

Satu dari mereka memberikan kantung kecil itu pada pemimpin mereka. Tangan kehitaman dengan kuku hitam itu membuka kantung. Mengeluarkannya isi didalamnnya, senyum mengerikannya terkembang.

Sebuah jantung.

Jantung istimewa. Milik manusia yang terlahir saat gerhana.

Bibir hitam itu berguman mantra, membuat seluruh penyihir disana mengikutinya. Mantra itu terus mengalun diucapkan dengan bersamaan oleh para penyihir. Membangun jiwa sepotong demi sepotong.

Deg

Mantra terhenti. Mata perak itu melihat jantung ditangannya.

Deg

Deg

Ia tersenyum sebelum berjalan menuju tungku raksasa yang mendidihkan ramuan hitam didalamnnya. Tangannya terulur dengan jantung hidup yang berada tempat diatas didihan.

"Dengan ini, akan menjadi akhir para pemburu dan... "

Jantung itu terlepas, jatuh kedalam cairan hitam mendidih didalam tungku. Tenggelam perlahan menyatu dengan ramuan mereka.

" ... para manusia."

.

.

.

"Ini tidak berat!"

Berteriak seperti itupun, Hyukjae terlihat setengah mati mengayunkan kapaknnya hanya untuk menancap di kayu yang ingin ia belah. Ya, menancap. Dan sekarang ia kesusahan melepasnya. Udara semakin dingin tapi ia baru berhasil membelah dua buah kayu. Salahkan tubuhnya yang kurus. Salahkan juga tenaganya yang terbatas.

Hyukjae hampir terpelanting kebelakang saat berhasil melepaskan kapaknnya yang menancap. Dengan terengah ia tersenyum pada Donghae yang duduk bersila di tanah tak jauh darinya. Iblis itu sedari tadi melihatnya dengan ekpresi kebingungan sembari berfikir. Entah bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Hyukjae, atau bingung karena kayu didepan Hyukjae tak juga terbelah. Entahlah, Hyukjae juga tidak tahu.

Namun ekspresi itu menghilang saat terdengar gonggongan choco di balik pintu mansion yang sengaja Hyukjae tutup. Anjing itu sudah bangun rupannya. Telinga Hyukjae segera menangkap geraman dari iblis didepannya. Raut wajah Donghae berubah waspada. Matanya menajam melihat pintu mansion yang tertutup seperti ada sesuatu hal paling berbahaya disana, bukannya hanya seekor anjing kecil yang beratnya tak lebih dari 13 kilogram.

Hal berikutnya membuat Hyukjae berkacak pinggang. Donghae kembali mengongong. Membalas setiap gongongan choco seperti mereka sedang berdebat dalam bahasa anjing. Kalau tak ingat sosok didepannya ini adalah iblis yang baru lahir, Hyukjae pasti sudah menyeret Donghae kerumah sakit jiwa sekarang.

"Donghae!"

Mendengar teriakan Hyukjae membuat Donghae berhenti mengonggong.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi! Jangan pernah 'worf worf' seperti itu lagi! Tidak boleh!" Hyukjae menyilangkan tangannya.

Seakan mengerti iblis itu langsung diam dan menunduk, sesekali iris cokelatnya melirik Hyukjae. Tingkah lakunya seperti bocah yang dimarahi ibunya karena berbuat nakal. Hyukjae menghela nafas. Kau tahu, mengurus iblis tak segampang mengurus anak-anak. Yang satu ini bahkan memiliki wujud sepantaran dengan Hyukjae.

Donghae tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain mengeram, berteriak, dan mengongong. Butuh satu minggu agar iblis ini faham bahwa ia bernama Donghae. Butuh kesabaran luar biasa untuk membuatnya diam berbaring disebelah Hyukjae saat malam hari. Butuh acara kejar-kejaran dulu saat Hyukjae akan memandikannya, dan Hyukjae akan berteriak tak terima jika Donghae mulai mengeluarkan sayapnnya.

Ini mungkin terdengar gila, namun segala tentang iblis ini dimata Hyukjae sekarang terlihat normal. Tak terkejut dengan sayap hitam itu lagi, tak terkejut dengan taring tajam itu lagi, dan tak terkejut dengan embel-embel jenis sosok yang hidup dengannya kini. Seorang iblis. Manusia ini bisa membiasakan diri dengannya.

"Lebih baik, kau bantu aku. Ambil beberapa kayu di belakang sana dan bawa kemari. Kayu, yang seperti ini." Hyukjae menepuk satu bongkah kayu didepannya.

Melihat kernyitan Donghae, Hyukjae lalu menunjuk pohon-pohon disekitar mereka.

"Yang seperti itu tapi yang sudah dipotong-potong seperti ini." Kembali Hyukjae menunjuk bongkahan kayu di dekatnya.

Desahan nafas leganya terdengar saat iris hitamnnya melihat iblis itu berjalan kebelakang mansion itu. Meski langkahnya terlihat ragu dan sesekali melihat Hyukjae dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yah setidaknnya cara berjalanannya lebih normal sekarang." Guman Hyukjae kembali mengayunkan kapaknnya.

Belum juga kapak Hyukjae menyentuh kayu, suara gedebuk yang begitu keras mengagetkannya, seperti sesuatu tengah tumbang. Dengan cepat manusia itu berlari menyusul Donghae dibelakang mansion hanya untuk menganga tak percaya.

Pohon pinus itu terkapar tak berdaya di tanah. Tepat disebelahnnya sesosok iblis mengerjap tanpa dosa. Jika dugaannya benar, Donghae baru saja merobohkan pohon setinggi lebih dari dua puluh meter dengan tangan kosong.

Demi Tuhan, tangan kosong?!

Yah, setidaknnya Hyukjae tak perlu cemas dengan persedian kayu saat musim dingin nanti.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tak tahu ini terjadi sejak kapan, tapi mengurus Donghae menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tingkah lakunya yang lugu terlihat lucu dan manis. Iblis ini juga cepat sekali belajar, segala yang ada disekitarnya terproses dengan cepat di pikirannya. Ia bahkan bisa menebak trik-trik yang Hyukjae lakukan untuk menyeretnya kekamar mandi sekarang. Seperti tadi, Hyukjae gagal memancing iblis ini masuk kekamar mandi dengan menggunakan makanan. Donghae sudah melarikan diri bahkan sebelum naik kelantai atas.

Manusia itu tak punya pilihan lain. Jika Donghae tak mau kekamar mandi, maka Hyukjae membawakan kamar mandinya untuk iblis itu. Maksudnya, Hyukjae membawa seember air sebelum mengguyur Donghae begitu saja diruang tengah. Sedikit kejam memang, tapi niat Hyukjae baik.

"Diam."

Pisau cukur itu dengan perlahan menyapu busa cukur di dagu Donghae. Hyukjae dengan hati-hati melakukan pekarjaannya, membantu iblis ini bercukur. Setiap Donghae bergerak sedikit saja maka dengat mata tajam Hyukjae memarahinya, membuat iblis itu diam kembali.

Iris cokelat itu melihat betapa seriusnnya raut wajah Hyukjae didepannya. Melihat bagaimana sepasang kelerengan hitam itu bergerak. Iblis itu mendekat pada Hyukjae.

"Ya! Donghae diam dulu!"

Hyukjae terdiam saat merasakan hembusan nafas dilehernya dan tangan kuat itu memegang pinggangnnya seakan agar ia tak pergi kemana-mana. Dahi Hyukjae mengernyit saat merasakan pergerakan Donghae.

Iblis ini mengendusnya?

Dapat manusia ini rasakan ujung hidung Donghae yang sesekali menyentuh leher dan tulang selangkannya. Seperti mencari-cari karena begitu haus dengan aromannya. Tangan pucat itu mencoba mendorong tubuh iblis itu menjauh darinya namun rengkuhannya justru semakin kuat hingga dada mereka menempel erat. Bahkan hidung itu semakin dalam mengendusinya.

Hyukjae menghela nafas.

"Donghae... aku ini belum mandi."

.

.

.

Bukanlah sebuah candaan saat Hyukjae mengatakan membutuhkan setengah hidupnya untuk membersihkan mansion ini. Hinggga saat ini lewat berhari-hari ia datang kemari, ia baru bisa membersihkan beberapa sudut ruangan saja.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"Manusia itu terbatuk-batuk karena debu dan abu yang bercampur di perapian.

"Pegang ini."

Donghae dengan patuh menerima sapu dari Hyukjae. Melongokkan kepalanya kedalam perapian, Hyukjae segera mendongak melihat cerobong asapnnya.

"Kurasa masih bisa digunakan."

Mereka berusaha membersihkan perpustakaan karena Hyukjae merasa sayang jika buku-buku ditempat ini terbengkalai. Tempai ini juga memiliki perapian dan sofa panjang yang nyaman. Yang perlu dilakukan hanya membersihkan semua kotoran ditempat itu.

"Wow wow! Donghae turunkan itu!" Seruan panik itu terdengar saat melihat iblis itu mengangkat rak buku.

Hyukjae bersumpah rak buku itu sangat besar dengan puluhan buku disana tapi Donghae mengakatnya begitu enteng seperti tak ada bobotnya. Perlahan rak itu kembali menyetuh lantai kayu membuat Hyukjae bernafas lega. Hyukjae menyuruhnnya memindahkan buku-buku dirak tapi iblis ini justru ingin memindahkannya sekalian dengan rak bukunnya.

Kelebihan mahkhluk malam, mereka memiliki kekuatan diatas manusia. Sejauh yang Hyukjae lihat selain dua sayap dan tenaga diatas normal, Donghae tak menunjukan apa-apa. Hyukjae sudah membaca apa kelebihan seorang iblis, dan dari semua daftar keseluruhan kekuatan mereka tak satupun yang ingin Hyukjae lihat.

Hyukjae lebih suka Donghae yang seperti ini saja.

Donghae yang murni.

Desahan lega itu terdengar saat Hyukjae berbaring dilantai kayu yang selesai ia bersihkan. Merasakan tulang punggungnnya terenggang dengan nyaman dipermukaan datar. Mereka berhasil membersihkan hampir setengahnya. Hyukjae membuka matanya saat merasakan kehadiran orang lain. Donghae ikut duduk disebelahnnya sebelum membaringkan diri meniru Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merentangkan tangannya, Donghae mengikutinya. Hyukjae menedang-nendang udara, Donghae juga mengikutinya. Manusia itu tertawa karena Donghae melakukan semua itu dengan wajahnya yang datar. Memiringkan tubuhnya, Hyukjae menjadikan satu lengannya menjadi bantal. Otomatis Donghae mengikutinya, membuat mereka berbaring berhadapan. Membuat keduanya bisa melihat bayangan mereka dikedua iris lainnya.

Membuat Hyukjae merasa jiwanya tersesat di iris cokelat didepannya.

Tangan pucat itu terulur, perlahan menyingkirkan helaian rambut hitam itu dari kening Donghae. Sentuhannya terhenti di pipi iblis itu, melihat bagaimana mata sendu itu begitu serasi dengan hidung serta bibir tipis disana. Bagaimana segala proposinya begitu mempesona. Sangat rupawan.

Seorang iblis yang rupawan.

Hyukjae menarik tangannya. Tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar mustahil untukmu. Tapi aku tak ingin kau menyakiti orang lain. Aku ingin kau menjalani hidupmu dengan baik."

Seluruh manusia mungkin akan menganggap apa yang Hyukjae katakan adalah omong kosong. Sebuah keyakinan yang tak berarti. Sekali seorang iblis maka selamanya adalah seorang iblis.

Tapi Hyukjae tak peduli. Iblis ini sebatang kara, seperti dirinya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa Hyukjae abaikan begitu saja. Perlahan Hyukjae menutup matanya, menyamankan diri untuk beristirahat.

"Aku akan selalu disini, Donghae. Tepat disisimu."

Itu hanya sebuah bisikan pelan, namun terdengar jelas ditelingannya. Iris cokelat itu melihat bagaimana nafas Hyukjae yang berangsur teratur. Menandakan manusia itu tengah tertidur tenang. Iblis itu mendekat pada kehangatan didekatnya, pada harum tubuh yang begitu dikenalnya. Satu-satunya yang dikenalnnya. Donghae meringkuk begitu dekat pada Hyukjae sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya. Merasakan keheningan disekitar mereka.

Begitu tenang dan aman.

.

.

.

Gerimis itu mengguyur kota. Langit menghitam membuat hari itu lebih gelap dari biasannya. Laki-laki itu megerakkan setirnya membuat mobilnya berbelok di jalanan sepi dengan pepohonan di kanan kiri.

"... iya semua sudah dilakukan. Baik saya mengerti ... tentu saja ..."

Satu tangannya memegang ponsel sembari matanya awas meliahat jalanan didepannya yang begitu sepi. Ia akan menambah kecepatannya kalau saja tidak dengan tiba-tiba pohon besar itu tumbang didepannya. Mengagetkannya yang reflek menginjak rem mobil.

Laki-laki itu keluar dari mobil hanya untuk melihat sebatang pohon yang tepat mengahalangi jalannya. Ia yakin tak ada petir yang menyambar, atau angin besar yang dapat menumbangkan pohon, jadi bagaimana pohon ini tumbang begitu saja tanpa sebab?

Perhatiannya teralih saat melihat seseorang berdiri ditengah jalan. Ia menyipitkan matanya karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh, mencoba memanggil namun tak ada sahutan. Laki-laki itu perlahan mendekat, hanya untuk melihat orang itu memakai jubah hitam yang sudah basah oleh air hujan. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat tangan hitam berkuku tajam sosok itu.

Bukan manusia.

Dengan cepat laki-laki itu berbalik namun semuanya terlambat saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang secara misterius. Ia bisa merasakan nafasnya yang mulai sesak seiring tubuhnya membiru dan akhirnya tak bergerak. Mati seketika.

Sosok berjubah itu menyeringai. Perlahan terlihat sosok-sosok berjubah lain dibelakangnnya. Mata peraknya melihat jalanan beraspal menuju kota.

Mereka akan membumihanguskan segalanya, dan semuannya akan mereka mulai dari kota ini.

Kawanan burung yang terbang menyebar secara bersamaan mengagetkan Hyukjae yang sedang menutup lubang jendela dengan kayu. Dapat ia lihat kawanan burung itu terbang menjauhi kota melewati mereka yang tepat ada dibawah. Manusia itu langsung melihat Donghae disampingnnya saat mendengar geraman.

Donghae diam di tempat namun terlihat begitu tegang. Matanya menatap tajam di gerbang mansion dengan kawaspadaan begitu tinggi. Iblis itu merasakan bahaya disekitarnya, dan Hyukjae tahu ini bukan hal sepele melihat betapa keras tatapan Donghae.

Hyukjae yakin telah terjadi sesuatu dikota.

Dengan cepat ia menyeret Donghae masuk kedalam mansion, menggiring iblis itu masuk ke perpustakaan dan mendudukannya disudut tergelap tempat itu. Ia segera membawa anjingnnya juga masuk dengan cepat sebelum kembali menghampiri Donghae.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku akan melihat keadaan diluar sana dan selama aku pergi tetaplah bersembunyi. Jangan pernah muncul jika bukan aku yang datang!" Hyukjae mencengkaram kedua pundak Donghae.

"Ingat itu Donghae, jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi sampai aku kembali."

Dengan itu Hyukjae berjalan keluar dari tempat itu. Dengan cepat menyambar mantel sebelum keluar dari lingkungan mansion. Ia berjalan memalui jalan sepi menuju kota, akan memakan waktu lebih lama jika ia menunggu bus.

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti, matanya terbelalak saat melihat bus yang harusnnya beroprasi dijalan ini justru terbalik didepannya. Ia bisa melihat pecahan kaca bercampur darah yang berhampuran. Asap dari mesin yang terbakar menandakan kejadiannya baru saja terjadi. Ini jelas bukan sebuah kecelakaan, semuannya terlihat seakan sesuatu telah membalikannya.

"ARRKKK!"

Teriakan itu mengajutkan Hyukjae, ia tahu tak jauh darinya ada seseorang yang telah diserang. Hyukjae tak berani melanjutkan langkahnnya menuju kota. Ia tahu sesuatu yang berbahaya telah menungunya disana. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju kembali ke arah mansion.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pintu mansion itu telah terjeplak dengan satu daun pintu yang roboh. Detak jantung Hyukjae bertambah cepat saat ketakutan menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Donghae." Hanya satu nama itu yang ia ingat. Alasan yang membuatnya mengambil resiko dengan masuk kedalam mansion.

"Donghae!" Teriaknya mememeriksa perpustakaan, ia semakin panik saat tak menemukan iblis itu disana.

Dengan cemas setengah mati ia mulai mencari. Langkahnya membuatnya kembali keruang utama, berniat keluar mencari iblis itu di luar. Namun semuannya tak terjadi saat melihat sosok lain berdiri tepat didepan pintu mansion yang sudah rusak itu.

Berjubah hitam, beraura menakutkan, dan saat sosok itu berbalik Hyukjae dapat melihat bola mata peraknnya yang bersinar dikegelapan. Hyukjae merasa nafasnya berubah sesak dan tubuhnnya tegang.

Penyihir. Sosok didepannya ini adalah menyihir.

Iris hitam itu dapat melihat seringaian wanita berjubah didepannya. Bisa mendengar alunan mantra yang tak dimengerti itu sebelum secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang menghantam jendela hingga kacannya hancur. Tubuh itu jatuh dilantai tak berdaya. Manusia itu mengerang kesakitan. Ingin berdiri dan berlaripun, Hyukjae tak bisa. Ada bongkahan kaca yang menancap di pergelangan kakinya. Membuat darahnnya mengucur membasahi sekitar.

"Manusia ..." Tawa mengerikan itu bagai teror di telinga Hyukjae.

"... bodoh dan lemah."

Penyihir itu sudah akan mengalunkan mantrannya kalau saja tak ada seekor anjing yang tiba-tiba menggigit jubahnnya. Dengan sekali hempasan tangan, anjing berbulu cokelat itu terlempar menghantam langit-langit dan jatuh dilantai tak bergerak.

"Choco!"

Sudah tak terdengar lagi langkah pelan penyihir itu saat iris hitam itu melihat choco yang terbaring tak bergerak. Anggota keluargannya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari saat penyihir itu kembali mengalunkan mantrannya.

Senyum liciknnya terukir. Ia akan membunuh manusia laknat ini bagai hama yang menganggu, bagai sampah yang harus dibuang. Kematian rendah yang pantas mereka dapatkan. Tangannya terulur akan menyentak mantranya kalau saja tubuhnya tidak secara tiba-tiba terlempar keudara lalu mengahantam tembok dengan keras.

Hyukjae melihat sosok yang berdiri didepannya.

"Donghae ..." Bisiknnya pelan.

Penyihir itu mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah, mulutnya memuntahkan darah karena hantaman keras yang ia terima. Ia melihat tajam sosok beraura gelap didepannya. Sebuah kegelapan yang tak biasa. Seorang iblis.

Dengan cepat ia merapalkan mantra, mencoba mengahantam iblis didepannya dengan gelombang sihir hitamnnya. Namun semuanya sia-sia, sosok itu tak bergeming sedikitpun, justru perlahan berjalan mendekatinnya hingga penyihir itu tak bisa menghindar. Ia tak berdaya saat tangan kuat itu menyambar lehernya, mencekiknnya hingga kakinya tak lagi menyentuh tanah.

Mengeliat sekuat tenaga, tubuh lemah itu mencoba melarikan diri dari cengkraman iblis sebelum ia tiba-tiba saja membeku. Membeku saat bola mata peraknnya bertemu dengan mata hitam menyeluruh yang begitu gelap. Mata dari mahkhluk penguasa neraka.

Penguasa kegelapan.

Aura kehidupannya perlahan menghilang, membuat tubuhnya perlahan menyusut hingga tersisa tulang dan mati pada akhirnya. Bahkan iris hitam manusia itu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh penyihir itu terjatuh dilantai bak tulang belulang. Melihat punggung Donghae yang membelakanginya.

Sejenak pikirannya berteriak akan siapa Donghae sebenarnya. Disadarkan seberapa berbahayanya iblis ini untuknnya. Hyukjae hanya manusia lemah yang punya keterbatasan, tak akan berarti apa-apa untuk mahkhluk malam ini. Akan dengan mudah digilas dan dihancurkan.

Hyukjae tersentak saat iblis itu berbalik kepadanya. Ia perlahan mundur saat iblis itu berjalan mendekatinya. Namun segala alaram bahaya Hyukjae terhenti saat melihat iris cokelat itu kembali. Melihat tatapan polos yang begitu tak berdosa. Tatapan yang menemani hari-harinya ditempat ini.

Tatapan yang dimiliki oleh Donghae.

Donghae yang hidup bersamannya.

Donghae yang murni.

.

.

.

Seluruh kota dilanda kepanikan. Penyerbuan mendadak oleh para penyihir membuat semua orang dilanda ketakutan. Jumlah mereka yang banyak menyapukan mantra mereka membunuh manusia yang dilihatnya. Para pemburu dikerahkan namun jumlah yang sedikit membuat mereka tak bisa mengimbanginnya.

"Pastikan kita menahan mereka sampai orang-orang keluar dari tempat ini! Priyoritas utama kita sekarang adalah keselamatan semua orang."

"Baik Letnan."

Yesung, Letnan pemimpin pemburu kota ini menghunus padangnnya. Ia tahu keadaan tak berpihak pada mereka tapi mereka harus bertahan dan melawan. Tak ada banyak pilihan yang ditawarkan. Dengan cepat ia ikut menebas penyihir yang dihadapi para anak buahnnya. Membuat penyihir ketiga yang mereka temui itu tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Letnan! Ini buruk!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Anak buahnnya yang baru datang itu terengah-engah.

"Mereka memantrai seluruh kota, membuat dinding yang tak bisa dilewati siapapun. Kita terjebak."

Genggaman Letnan itu pada pedangnnya mengerat. Suara raungan dan teriakan orang-orang mengalihkan perhatian para pemburu itu. Getaran tanah yang mereka rasakan bukanlah pertanda yang bagus. Mata mereka terbelalak melihat sesuatu didepan mereka.

Itu bukan mahkhluk biasa. Tingginya lebih dari tiga meter dengan tubuh bagai batu yang terselimuti cairan hitam menjijikan. Rupanya begitu buruk dengan taring raksasa.

Monster. Didepan mereka adalah monster.

Monster ciptaan para penyihir yang kini tersenyum mengerikan pada para manusia.

.

.

.

Tangan pucat itu menghapus lelehan air matannya yang mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah tak peduli jika tangannya penuh akan tanah. Hyukjae mengubur anjingnnya sembari menangis dalam diam digelapnya malam. Memupuk tanah itu hingga membentuk gundukan. Manusia itu terdiam setelahnya. Menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hyukjae melambai pada Donghae untuk membantunya berdiri karena luka dikakinya membuatnnya tak bisa berjalan untuk sementara. Perlahan mengarahkan Donghae agar menggendongnya dipungung. Iblis itu berjalan meninggalkan mansion itu menuju jalan utama dengan Hyukjae dipunggungnya.

Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalannya di pundak Donghae saat angin malam menyapa kulit mereka. Kedua lengannya memeluk leher iblis itu erat takut terlepas.

"Adik dan ibuku mati karena serangan werewolf."

Langkah itu sejenak berhenti, Donghae melirik Hyukjae sejenak sebelum kembali berjalan.

"Saat itu adalah hari ulang tahunku, mereka berniat membelikanku kue ulang tahun di pusat kota namun insiden penyerangan di stasiun kereta membuat mereka ikut terbunuh. Bukannya hadiah yang kudapat saat itu tapi justru kabar kematian keluargaku."

Rasa sakit yang akrab itu kembali Hyukjae rasakan. Rasa sakit saat keluarganya direnggut darinya. Rasa sakit bagaimana satu-persatu orang yang ia cintai meninggalkannya. Menyisakan dirinya seorang. Cengkaraman itu semakin erat.

Luka itu mengaga tanpa seorang pun bisa mengobatinya.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkanku, Donghae." Kata-kata itu berupa lirihan sebelum disusul dengan isakan.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu berasamaku."

Hyukjae menangis. Menangis dibalik punggung seorang iblis. Seorang iblis yang sayangnnya satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Satu-satunya yang tersisa untuk ia kasihi. Hanya satu-satunya.

Mereka berjalan menuju keluar kota. Hyukjae tahu arah kota sangat berbahaya bagi mereka. Jadi mereka akan mencoba keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya. Suara langkah kaki beruntun yang mendekati mereka membuat langkah Donghae terhenti sebelum pedang-pedang perak itu terhunus didepan mereka.

"Manusia! Mereka manusia!"

Pemburu. Tapi Hyukjae tak bisa bernafas lega. Donghae adalah Iblis, jika mereka mengetahuinya maka habislah sudah. Hyukjae mendekati telinga Donghae, berbisik agar iblis itu mengikuti apa yang orang-orang ini katakan. Manusia tak bisa mendeteksi aura hitam para mahkhluk malam, asalkan Donghae tak memperlihatkan kedua sayap serta kekuatannya maka mereka tak akan curiga.

Mereka membawa keduannya di sebuah tempat agak tersembunyi di pinggir kota. Disana terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang mengungsi dan ketakutan. Banyak diantara mereka juga terluka. Seorang Dokter segera menghampiri keduanya, mencoba membantu membawa Hyukjae. Namun Donghae justru menjauhkan tubuh Hyukjae digendongannya dari dokter itu. Menatapnya tajam dan memberi peringatan. Ia tak ingin ada yang menyentuh Hyukjae.

"Tidak apa-apa." Bisikan menenangkan itu akhirnya membuat Donghae menurunkan Hyukjae dari gendongannya, membiarkan dokter itu mengobati luka manusia ini.

"Kenapa semua orang berdiam diri ditempat ini? Bukankah kita semua harusnya meninggalkan kota ini segera?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Dokter itu mengehela nafas sembari melilitkan perban bersih di pergelangan kaki Hyukjae yang terluka.

"Para penyihir memantrai seluruh kota. Membuat benteng tak terlihat yang membuat siapapun tak bisa masuk ataupun keluar dari kota ini. Intinya kita semua terjebak."

"Bagaimana dengan kereta bawah tanah? Seharusnnya mantra mereka tak bisa menembus tanah dan semua orang bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan melewati jalurnnya."

"Seluruh pusat kota dikuasahi para penyihir, bahkan kabarnya ada moster mengerikan diantara mereka. Sangat mustahil masuk kekota sekarang."

Hyukjae terdiam, tak menyangka keadaan lebih buruk dari yang ia kira. Lalu bagaimana nasip mereka sekarang? Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan hangat iblis disampingnya, mempertemukan iris keduanya dalam katakutan.

Bagaimana nasibnya dan Donghae?

Haruskah ia menunggu para pemburu ini menghunus pedang mereka pada iblis ini? Atau justru menunggu para penyihir itu melontarkan mantra padanya? Tidak! Hyukjae tak akan membiarkannya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan Hyukjae masih diam duduk ditempatnya. Melihat para pemburu begitu sibuk datang dan pergi. Semua orang terlihat begitu sibuk untuk peduli saat Donghae kembali menggendong Hyukjae dan menyelinap pergi dari tempat itu.

Hyukjae memiliki rencana. Rencana gila sebenarnya, tapi lebih baik dari pada diam ditempat ini dengan kemungkinan bahwa kapan saja para pemburu itu mengetahui jati diri Donghae cepat atau lambat. Mereka akan ke pusat kota, ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya.

Ia tahu ini penuh resiko dan bisa kapan saja mereka bertemu penyihir yang berbahaya, tapi tak banyak pilihan yang mereka miliki saat ini. Menghadapi penyihir terdengar lebih baik sekarang ketimbang menghadapi para pemburu. Jika penyihir cenderung tak peduli dengan sesama para mahkhluk malam maka berbeda dengan para pemburu, sekali mereka mengenali Donghae sebagai iblis maka seluruh pemburu didunia ini akan mengincarnya.

Donghae berjalan cepat menapaki jalanan sepi dengan bangunan-bangunan yang porak poranda disekitarnya. Bulu kuduk Hyukjae merinding saat merasakan betapa kelam aura ditempat ini sekarang. Menandakan para penyihir itu berkeliaran disekitar mereka sekarang.

"Cepat Donghae sebelum mereka menemukan kita."

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae berhenti mendadak, Hyukjae terkejut saat sebongkah beton raksasa itu terlepar kearah mereka. Hampir mengenai mereka kalau saja respon Donghae tak cepat.

"Apa yang kutemukan disini? ... seorang iblis."

Iris hitam itu menemukan sosok berjubah tak jauh dari mereka. Matanya perak dengan sinar yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnnya, membuat Hyukjae yakin satu ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari penyihir sebelumnnya. Hyukjae tersentak saat penyihir laki-laki itu meliriknya.

"Manusia dan iblis? Menarik."

Semua bongkahan bangunan itu melayang dengan begitu menakutkan. Namun belum sempat penyir itu menyerang, para pemburu datang dengan menghunuskan pedangnnya.

"Semuannya incar jantungnnya!" Seru Yesung lalu mulai berlari siap menebas kepala penyihir itu kalau saja gelombang sihir dasyat itu tak menghantamnya dan semua pemburu.

Mereka terlempar dan menghantam kerasnya beton disekitar, terkapar tak berdaya. Penyihir ini terlalu kuat. Sangat kuat. Iris perak itu kembali melihat Donghae, dengan matrannya ia membuat Donghae terkapar ditanah tak berdaya. Membuat grafitasi disekitar iblis itu berjuta-juta kali lebih berat, membuat Donghae tetap diam menempel ditanah.

"Cara tercepat untuk membunuh seorang iblis adalah dengan menusuk jantungnya hingga mati. Tapi jantung itu bisa berarti apa saja dan ... siapa saja."

Mantra itu mengalun membuat pedang perak salah satu pemburu itu melayang diudara. Mengarah lurus tepat kearah Hyukjae. Seringaian itu terukir saat melihat bagaimana iblis itu bereaksi.

Manusia ini adalah jantungnnya.

"Kau akan mati, dan iblis ini akan mengikuti jiwamu ke alam baka."

Dan tak ada yang bisa mencegahnnya. Hyukjae menutup matanya saat pedang perak itu terbang meluncur kearahnnya sangat cepat.

Tapi tak ada rasa sakit. Ia justru merasakan sesuatu mengucur membasahi tubuhnnya. Hyukjae membuka matanya, begitu terkejut saat tubuh Donghae tepat ada dihadapannya. Menghalau pedang perak yang kini justru menembus tubuhnnya. Darah hitam itu mengucur membasahi kedua tangan Hyukjae. Manusia itu menatap iblis didepannya dengan tak percaya.

"Do-Donghae ... tidak ..."

Tapi Donghae tak merespon, iblis itu justru berdiri. Menatap tajam penyihir itu. Mata perak itu melihat bagaimana iblis itu mencabut pedang perak ditubuhnnya dengan mudah. Melihat bagaimana luka itu menutup begitu cepat.

Darah hitam itu perlahan merambat di besi perak itu, menutupnya hingga pedang itu berubah hitam kelam. Kedua sayap berbulu hitam itu membentang dan iris cokelat itu telah berubah hitam sepenuhnya.

Yesung melihat hal itu dengan tak percaya. Selama ia menjadi pemburu ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat iblis secara langsung. Dapat ia rasakan udara disekitar menjadi lebih pekat, seakan kegelapan sang iblis menutup seluruh cahaya yang ada. Makhluk paling gelap. Jiwa dari neraka.

Suara tawa itu mengelegar saat penyihir itu melihat bagaimana wujud sesunguhnya dari iblis itu. Dengan mantrannya ia memanggil mahkhluk besar itu. Monster mengerikan yang mengaung dengan suara menggelegar pada Sang iblis.

Dengan langkahnnya yang menggema dan menggetarkan tanah, monster itu menerjang Donghae tanpa ampun membuat senyum penyihir itu terukir. tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ciptannya, bahkan iblis sekalipun.

CRASH

Pedang hitam itu menembus tubuh monster, membuat ujung pedang itu terlihat sebelum iblis itu menariknnya keatas membelahnnya. Dan dalam sekejap mata monster itu berubah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang tak berguna. Tak ingin menyerah, penyihir itu mulai menyusun mantrannya mengarahkan kutukannya.

Cklak

"AARRGGH!" Suara kesakitan itu terdengar saat penyihir itu merasa tulang tubuhnnya patah

Tangan Donghae terulur, jemarinnya perlahan mulai mencengkram dengan mata hitam yang menatap lurus penyihir jauh disana. Seperti sedang diperas, tubuh penyihir itu menyusut dengan darah terciprat dimana-mana. Saat tangan Donghae tercengkram sempurna, penyihir itu sudah hancur memadat menjadi bulatan bagai sampah.

Hyukjae melihat semua itu dengan jelas, ia melihat Donghae membunuh penyihir itu semudah meremukan kaleng minuman. Semuanya seakan semakin menegaskan padannya, bahwa Donghae adalah seorang iblis.

Sebuah jiwa yang berasal dari neraka.

Yang tak memiliki nurani dan perasaan.

Iris hitam itu melihat bagaimana iblis itu berbalik kearahnya. Perlahan darah yang menyelimuti pedang ditangannya menghilang dan membiarkan logam perak itu jatuh menghantam tanah. Semakin langkahnnya mendekati manusia itu sayapnya perlahan tertangkup dan menghilang. Dan saat ia telah berlutut didepan Hyukjae, iris cokelat itu telah kembali.

Kembali dengan seluruh kemurniannya.

Kemurnian yang sejenak begitu Hyukjae rindukan.

Dengan cepat tangan kurus itu merengkuh Donghae. Air mata Hyukjae mengalir seiring betapa putus asanya dia mendekap Donghae. Seiring betapa putus asannya dia akan kehadiran sosoknnya. Seiring dengan ketakutannya tak akan menemukan Donghaennya kembali.

Donghaenya, satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

Iris kelam pemburu itu mengamati sekitarnya, melihat potongan-potongan tubuh monster yang tersebar ditempat itu.

"Mereka mengatakan seluruh penyihir yang tersisa tengah diburu." Siwon mengatakan pada rekannya yang kini masih begitu fokus melihat bekas-bekas pertempuran.

"Ini bukan pemburu."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk sisa-sisa potongan danging didepannya.

"Yang melakukan semua ini bukan para pemburu seperti yang mereka katakan. Ada sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu."

"Menurutmu sesuatu ini berbahaya?"

"Tentu saja, ini lebih kuat dari penyihir paling berbahaya sekalipun."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada mereka?"

Yesung melihat salah satu rekannya yang sedang diobati lukannya sama seperti dirinnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Iblis itu, kau tidak mengataknya pada para pemburu yang datang dari pusat."

Pemburu itu terdiam, sebelum tersenyum ringan pada rekannya.

"Anggap saja balas budi."

Yesung membiarkan mereka pergi untuk membalas budi, ia akan tutup mulut juga untuk membalas budi. Kali ini ia melepaskannya, tapi ia berjanji pada dirinnya sendiri jika ia melihat iblis itu lagi maka ia akan bertindak selayaknnya pemburu.

"Kau tahu seberapa jauh kekuatan seorang iblis?" Rekannya itu menggelang pelan.

"Hampir tak terbatas."

Ingatannya kembali pada laki-laki muda yang bersama iblis itu.

"Dan jika ada manusia yang bisa menaklukkan seorang iblis, maka ia bisa menaruh dunia ini dibawah kakinya."

.

.

.

Iblis adalah jiwa gelap yang berasal dari neraka. Mereka mewakili seluruh kejahatan didunia ini. Mereka begitu terkutuk dan dilaknat selamanya. Keberadaan mereka begitu dilarang dan eksistensi mereka adalah bencana.

"Kita istirahat disini."

Hyukjae perlahan turun dari gendongan Donghae lalu duduk di batang kayu yang tumbang itu. Manusia itu segera meminta Donghae mengisi botol air minum mereka saat melihat sungai tak jauh dari mereka.

Keduanya sedang berusaha untuk menemukan halte terdekat, membelah hutan setelah berhasil keluar dari kota demi menghindari para pemburu. Mereka akan menuju kota lain, mencari tempat tinggal murah dan terbengkalai seperti bagaimana Hyukjae mendapatkan mansion sebelumnnya.

Mereka akan menata hidup mereka kembali.

Donghae tidak hanya kembali dengan botol yang sudah terisi penuh oleh air bersih, namun membawa sesuatu hal lain. Hal lain yang tak sengaja ia temukan didekat sungai saat mengambil air. Hyukjae mengernyit melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Apa yang kau bawa Donghae?"

Iblis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnnya. Melirik sekali lagi pada manusia didepannya, Donghae akhirnya mengulurkan benda ditangannya pada Hyukjae.

Manusia itu terdiam.

Setangkai mawar, berwarna sangat merah dan mekar sempurna. Begitu cantik dan sangat indah.

Perlahan tangan pucat itu mengambil mawar itu dari Donghae. Warna merahnnya begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Iris hitam itu melihat Donghae penuh akan kelembutan sebelum tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sebuah senyum bahagia.

Sebuah senyum bahagia yang perlahan membuat bibir tipis iblis itu ikut tertarik membentuk senyuman tipis.

Bagaimana kasih sayang itu tergambar jelas disana.

Namun terkadang segalanya tak seperti yang tak terlihat. Tanpa keduanya sendiri sadari bentuk kasih sayang sederhana itu berarti segalanya. Bagaimana kegelapan didalam jiwa itu akan selalu ada, terkunci rapat dibalik kepolosan serta kemurniannya. Bagaimana otoritasnnya terbangun tanpa ia sendiri menyadarinnya. Membuatnya tak akan melepas manusia ini.

Hyukjae merupakan miliknya, untuknnya.

Donghae tak akan membiarkan apapun merenggut Hyukjae dari sisinya. Bibir tipis itu perlahan terbuka.

"Hyuk..."

Manusia itu terkejut melihat iblis didepannya. Mendengar sepatah nama itu terdengar untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hyukjae."

.

.

.

 **END**

Aku gak peduli, aku akan buat sequel ff ini! Oh ayolah, Hae baru ketemu penyihir doang. Aku ingin mempertemukannya dg vampir, werewolf atau iblis yg lainnnya. Tapi blum tau mo buat kapan lanjutannya hahahaha

Ff ini untuk mengisi waktu luang kalian meski bosenin karena kepanjangan, mianhae.

See u next story


	2. Sequel

.

.

.

 **MOONLIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: BL/Fantasi/Romance/Angst**

.

.

.

.

 _Iblis._

 _Mahkhluk malam paling gelap yang berasal dari neraka. Penguasa kegelapan. Penguasa neraka. Mereka adalah yang paling dilaknat keberadaanya. Mereka mewakili segala kebengisan dan kejahatan yang ada didinia ini._

 _Kekuatan mereka yang mengerikan membuat mereka sangat berbahaya. Tak ada yang pernah tahu seberapa jauh kekuatan mereka. Tak ada yang pernah tahu batas kekuatan mereka. Tak seorang pun._

 _Mereka terlalu kuat._

 _Dikatakan jika hanya akan ada satu iblis disetiap jaman. Hanya akan ada satu kegelapan dalam satu dekade kehidupan. Menjadi satu-satunya mimpi terburuk dalam jelang waktu yang sangat lama._

 _Alasanya sederhana, saat satu iblis harus memanggil satu jiwa maka hidupnyalah yang harus ia korbankan. Eksistensinyalah yang harus membayar lunas satu jiwa penerusnya._

 _Namun itu hanyalah cerita yang didengar terlinga para mahkhluk fana. Tak ada yang tahu kebenarannya._

 _Lalu bagaimana jika memang ada dua jiwa neraka di satu jaman? Bagaimana jika ada dua yang terkuat di waktu yang sama? Hanya ada satu jawabannya._

 _Semua yang ada disekitarnya akan musnah._

 _Tidak boleh ada dua matahari dilangit. Jika dua jiwa dari neraka saling bertubrukan maka salah satunya harus musnah._

 _Menghilang seakan tak pernah ada di dunia ini._

 _Musnah tanpa ada yang pernah tahu keberadaannya selama ini._

.

.

.

Gerimis yang mengguyur kota malam itu membuat udara semakin terasa dingin. Gemuruh guntur sesekali terdengar menandakan hujan masih akan berlangsung lama. Hyukjae segera merapatkan mantelnya sembari berjalan membawa kertas belanja di kedua tangannya. Suara langkahnya gemericik saat menapak jalan basah yang ia lalui. Tetesan air hujan membuat mantelnya basah sebagian.

Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju area gedung pemukiman, masuk ke salah satu gedung sebelum menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya berada. Dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya yang pegal sehabis bekerja terasa semakin nyeri saat melangkah di setiap undakan.

Lantai tujuh, pintu paling ujung adalah tempatnya tinggalnya sekarang. Senyumnya terukir saat akhirnya meraih ganggang pintu. Memasukan kunci, ia segera membuka pintunya. Tepat saat pintu kayu itu terbuka, iris hitamnnya dapat melihat apa yang selalu menunggunya didalam sana.

Donghae ada disana.

Duduk diatas lantai kayu tepat didepan pintu. Menunggunya pulang seperti biasanya. Ya, seperti biasa.

Dapat Hyukjae lihat bagaimana iris cokelat itu berubah saat melihatnya. Bagaimana rasa senang itu terpancar begitu ketara saat Donghae melihatnya. Tubuh itu perlahan bangkit saat Hyukjae menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Sembari tersenyum ia segera berjalan masuk setelah melepas sepatunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"Tanya Hyukjae sembari menaruh semua belanjaannya di atas konter dapur dengan Donghae yang mengikutinya.

"Menunggumu."

Jawaban itu membuat Hyukjae melihat sosok didepannya. Senyumnya menghilang.

"Sepanjang hari?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pazelmu?"

"Sudah selesai."

"Semuanya?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae mengangguk sembari telunjuknya mengarah pada bingkai pazel yang sudah ia selesaikan. Hyukjae kehabisan kata-kata melihatnya. Itu adalah pazel yang baru ia belikan kemarin. Pazel rumit yang mungkin butuh waktu lebih dari satu bulan untuk menyelesaikannya, namun Donghae menyelesaikannya tak sampai 24 jam.

Hyukjae mendekat sebelum jemarinya menyentuh pipi Donghae. Ada segaris kekhawatiran di iris hitam itu.

"Berapa lama kau menungguku di depan pintu hari ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sepanjang hari, tebak Hyukjae. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas. Bukan tanpa alasan Hyukjae membelikan Donghae pazel. Porsi kerjanya yang hampir mengabiskan waktu seharian membuat Hyukjae tak bisa selalu bersama Donghae. Namun ia tak ingin Donghae hanya menunggunya sepanjang hari, ia ingin Donghae memiliki hal yang bisa dilakukan saat Hyukjae sedang berkerja.

Sehingga Donghae tak akan merasa kesepian, tak akan merasa sendirian.

Mencoba meringankan suasana diantara mereka, Hyukjae segera tersenyum pada sosok didepannya. Membuka kembali belanjaannya.

"Aku membeli daging dan jamur, kita bisa membuat rebusan daging untuk makan malam."Mencoba kembali ceria Hyukjae segera mulai menyiakan bahan, ia selalu tahu Donghae menyukai daging.

Dan malam itu berjalan seperti biasa, dengan Donghae yang akan selalu diam menatapnya. Yang akan menatapnya dengan iris cokelatnya yang sendu namun syarat akan makna. Dengan pemikirannya sendiri, dengan benaknya sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka duduk di bawah sofa setelah selesai makan malam, melihat rintik hujan dari balik jendela. Duduk bersebelahan diatas karpet tebal berbagi selimut hangat. Dengan serius Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang dengan begitu cepat menyelesaikan rubiknya tanpa kesulitan.

Donghae memberikan rubiknya pada Hyukjae. Setiap sisi rubik itu telah sewarna, membuat lelaki kurus itu tersenyum lembut padanya sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau melakukanya dengan baik."Sangat baik jika boleh Hyukjae katakan.

Donghae melakukannya hampir sempurna dalam segala hal.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak Hyukjae pertama kali menemukan Donghae. Tiga tahun sejak mereka pindah ketempat ini. Waktu yang cukup untuk melihat perubahan Donghae yang begitu signifikan. Kecerdasannya, tingkah lakunya, pemahamannya, segalanya mengalami perubahan yang begitu jauh.

Donghae bisa berbicara dengan baik sekarang meski ia masih tak bicara banyak. Ia cenderung mengungkapkan apa yang ada dikepalanya dengan tindakan. Seperti tadi, dia tak pernah mengatakan jika ia ingin Hyukjae cepat pulang, namun ia menunjukannya dengan menunggu didepan pintu setiap harinya.

Kecerdasannya bahkan begitu tak biasa. Hyukjae tak tahu bagaimana Donghae melakukanya tapi dia selalu mempelajari segala sesuatu begitu cepat, menguasainya dengan mudah tanpa kesulitan. Satu hari Hyukjae mengajarinya membaca maka hari berikutnya Donghae akan menyelesaikan satu buku tebal penuh tulisan tanpa kesulitan. Satu hari Hyukjae mengajarinya berhitung satu hingga sepuluh maka hari berikutnya Donghae akan menguasahi aljabar dan logaritma.

Donghae juga memahami hal-hal disekitarnya dengan baik. Hyukjae tahu Donghae sering mempertanyakan hal yang sulit tentang keadaan mereka, namun Donghae juga tahu bahwa ia tak harus bertanya karena Hyukjae juga tak tahu jawabannya.

Donghae memahami Hyukjae dengan baik. Tahu kapan harus bertanya kapan tidak. Kapan harus bicara kapan tidak. Terkadang Hyukjae berfikir bahwa ia bagai buku terbuka untuk Donghae, begitu mudah dibaca isi hati dan pikirannya.

Rengkuhan hangat yang menglilingi tubuhnya membuat Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya. Donghae mendekat padanya, mempertemukan kedua iris mereka dalam tatapan yang begitu hangat dan lembut.

Lama mereka hanya saling melihat refleksi yang tegambar di bola mata masing-masing sebelum Donghae perlahan mendekat. Mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sentuhan yang begitu lembut dan ringan. Bagimana tekanan itu hanya sejenak Hyukjae rasakan sebelum Donghae kembali menjauh namun tetap menjaga jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya. Kembali menatap matanya dengan kelembutan yang sama.

"Kau merindukanku?" Bisik Hyukjae karena jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat.

Donghae tak menjawab, hanya kembali mendekat dan menekan bibir Hyukjae dengan miliknya. Mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan lewat sentuhannya. Menyampaikan kerinduannya lewat ciumannya.

.

.

.

Kilatan langit itu terlihat sebelum suara guntur menggelegar. Hujan yang turun semakin lebat membuat tanah hutan itu semakin lembab. Setiap tetesan airnya menyentuh daun pinus sebelum jatuh terserap ditanah yang basah.

Srak

Ranting itu patah saat sosok serigala itu dengan begitu cepat melewatinya sebelum disusul yang lainnya. Suara empat kaki mereka yang menapak tanah basah membuat kebisingan ditengah hutan yang sunyi. Melewati batu dan dan daratan miring dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Mereka tak peduli jika bulu-bulu hitam mereka basah atau udara di hutan ini serasa menusuk tulang. Mereka harus terus berlari.

Mereka harus melarikan diri.

Sang alpha langsung menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba diikuti seluruh pak-nya. Bola mata birunya menajam menatap waspada didepan sana. Eramannya terdengar sebagai peringatan untuk yang lainnya.

Ia bisa merasakannya.

Kegelapan yang ada didekat mereka.

"Kenapa kalian selalu mempersulit keadaan?"

Suara itu terdengar sebelum dengan perlahan sosok itu muncul dari kegelapan. Sebuah langkah yang tak terbaca oleh sang alpha.

Bagaimana aura hitam yang meguar menyesakkan tergorokan serigala itu. Sebuah perasaan yang tak asing saat ia bertemu musuh mereka dari ribuan tahun silam. Sisi berlawanan yang tak akan pernah berdamai dengan mereka. Dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Dengan taringnnya yang tersembunyi di sosoknya yang rupawan. Dengan iris emasnya yang penuh kutukan.

Vampir.

Eraman sang alpha semakin keras dengan iris birunya yang semakin menggelap, memperingatkan vampir didepannya untuk tak mendekat dan mencari masalah dengannya ataupun seluruh kelompoknya. Namun seperti tak terpengaruh laki-laki penghisap darah itu dengan tenang mendekati pemimpin para manusia serigala itu.

"Kesempatan terakhir, menyerah?"Hal itu terucap dengan begitu datar dan tanpa perasaan. Seakan bukan puluhan nyawa para werewolf ini yang menjadi taruhannya.

Seakan sepakat dengan pemimpin mereka, para serigala itu mengeram berbahaya membuat kernyitan heran dari vampir didepan mereka.

Sampai matipun mereka tak sudi tunduk dengan mahkhluk terkutuk ini.

Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya begitu cepat saat tiba-tiba saja alpha itu melompat pada musuh didepannya. Mencoba menancapkan taring dan cakarnya untuk mengoyak tubuh vampir didepannya.

Mereka berguling ditanah basah tanpa ada satupun yang berani mendekat. Semua serigala menyalak seakan menyerukan hal sama yaitu agar pemimpin mereka menghabisi vampir terkutuk didepan mereka.

Namun semua serigala itu bungkam saat tiba-tiba saja justru teriakan alpha mereka terdengar. Dapat mereka lihat bagaimana tangan pucat itu menembus tubuh pemimpin mereka sebelum ditarik tanpa perasaan. Membiarkan tubuh serigala terkuat di pak itu terkapar ditanah basah. Mengejang dengan darah yang mengalir bercampur dengan air hujan.

Iris kememasan itu melihat bagaimana perlahan tubuh serigala itu berubah. Menjadi sesosok laki-laki kuat yang kini hanya menunggu ajalnya. Dengan sisa nafas terakhirnya iris biru itu melihat vampir yang berdiri angkuh tepat didepannya. Eramnnya terdengar menjadi satu-satunya pertahanan yang ia miliki meski taring dan ekornya tengah menghilang.

"Sudah aku katakan, kenapa kalian selalu mempersulit keadaan? Hal ini dapat diselesaikan tanpa harus mengeluarkan tenaga."

Tangan pucat itu terulur mengambil seutas kalung perak dengan batu biru yang menyala di leher alpha itu. Tepat saat vampir itu menarik putus kalung itu dari leher sang werewolf, tubuh terluka itu melebur bagai abu dan tersapu angin. Iris kemasan itu melihat batu biru ditangannya.

"Secuil keabadian yang seharusnya tak dimiliki mahkhuk seperti kalian."

Bagai lemah dan tak berdaya para serigala itu menunduk ditempatnya. Menurunkan kakinya menjatuhkan harga diri mereka. Alpha mereka telah dikalahkan, begitu juga dengan mereka semua. Tak ada jalan lain selain tunduk dengan yang berkuasa.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan menyusuri lorong terbuka pusat organisasi dan pelatihan pemburu di kota ini. langkah kakinya mengantarnya pada perpustakan utama tempat itu, dengan deretan rak-rak buku raksasa dan tumpukan buku-buku tua berbahasa kuno. Jendela besar dengan gaya khas bangunan eropa itu membuat sinar matahari diluar masuk leluasa dan menjadi penarangan yang cukup di setiap sudut.

Iris tajam itu mengedar, melihat sekitar sebelum menemukan rekannya yang duduk di tengah ruangan. Pada salah satu deretan kursi dan meja mesar disana. Tumpukan buku-buku tua yang begitu besar terlihat berserakan di meja besar didepanya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia duduk tepat didepan rekannya. Alisnya mengernyit saat tahu buku-buku apa yang bertumpuk didepannya.

"Apa ada pemburu yang pernah melihat mahkhluk malam dengan sayap hitam?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa melihat rekannya itu, iris kelamnya masih sibuk membaca tiap deret kalimat pada buku yang ia pegang.

"Mahkhluk bersayap hitam?"

"Ya, disini tertulis mahkhluk itu memiliki sepasang sayap layaknya malaikat, namun karena pekatnya jiwa yang ia miliki membuat bulu-bulu sayapnya berwarna hitam pekat."

Siwon akhirnya mengerti kemana hal ini berujung.

"Maksudmu seperti yang membunuh penyihir tiga tahun lalu?"

Kyuhyun melihat rekannya itu, tidak menjawab. Siwon sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa hal itu masih membayangi rekannya selama ini.

"Harus berapa kali kukatan padamu bahwa kasus itu sudah ditutup, Kyuhyun. Tak ada lagi informasi yang bisa digali mengenai hal itu."

"Ada ribuan informasi yang bisa didapat jika kalian membiarkanku mencarinya."

"Itu tak akan merubah apapun untuk saat ini."

"Ya, tapi bisa saja merubah hal buruk yang akan datang dimasa depan."

"Kyuhyun, aku mengerti tapi-"

"Ini iblis."

Keheningan itu tercipta saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Bagaimana sesuatu yang dingin menyapa kulit mereka karena menyinggung mahkhluk gelap yang begitu terlarang keberadaannya.

"Tak ada yang tahu seberapa kuat mereka, tak ada yang pernah tahu sejauh apa kerusakan yang bisa mereka timbulkan. Tidak ada."Ucapan itu hampir seperti bisikan namun terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Siwon.

"Ada ribuan nyawa yang dipertaruhkan disini, dan aku tak akan mengambil resiko itu."

Iris kelam didepan Siwon itu terlihat penuh tekat, sesuatu yang mengingatkannya bahwa rekannya ini selalu tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Selalu berfikir jauh lebih dari yang lainnya. Seseorang yang dulu kehilangan seluruh keluarganya karena dibantai mahkhluk malam.

Sebuah luka yang membuatnya menjadi salah satu pemburu terbaik yang ada sekarang.

"Baiklah."

Pada akhirnya Siwon hanya bisa setuju. Tak ada yang akan bisa menandingi kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun.

"Jika... jika ini memang benar iblis, lalu kenapa ia membunuh penyihir itu dan menghentikan penyerangan malam itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi para mahkhluk itu memang sering bersegitegang dengan alasan mereka masing-masing. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang ingin dipandang lebih rendah satu sama lain."

Meski begitu Kyuhyun juga tak yakin dengan hal ini. Jika memang itu adalah iblis bukankah penyerangannya akan semakin menjadi? Karena niat para penyihir itu jelas untuk menyerang manusia. Lalu apa niat iblis itu membunuh penyihir itu?

Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan?

Atau memang ada sesuatu yang tak mereka ketahui di balik ini semua?

Atau justru memang sejak awal tak ada iblis disini?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia yakin ini iblis, instingnnya mengatakan hal itu meski tak ada bukti yang bisa membenarkannya. Karena segala kecurigaannya selama ini selalu mengarah pada hal itu, tak ada pelaku yang lebih masuk akal selain mahkhluk neraka paling dilaknat itu.

Tidak ada.

"Tadi pagi ada laporan dari pemburu yang berjaga di pos selatan."Ucap Siwon mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Laporan apa?"

"Mereka menemukan mayat werewolf ditengah hutan. Dari bekas lukanya jelas itu sebuah pembunuhan."

"Vampir?"

"Sepertinya, tapi Kyuhyun... "Kyuhyun mendongak hanya untuk menemukan tatapan serius rekannya.

"Mayat werewolf itu, seorang alpha."Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun reflek menutup buku ditangannya.

"Apa? Kau yakin?"

Kediaman Siwon menjawab semuanya. Kyuhyun termenung, bukanlah hal yang baru mendengar bentrokan antara vampir dan werewolf. Diantara semua mahkhluk malam kedua jenis ini adalah yang paling sering terlibat masalah satu sama lain. Tak jarang bentrokan mereka menimbulkan korban dari kedua belah pihak, namun baru kali ini Sang alpha yang menjadi korban.

Bukanlah masalah serius jika mayat itu adalah werewolf biasa, itu pasti hanya bentrokan biasa. Tapi ini adalah pemimpinnya. Untuk apa seorang vampir membunuh seorang alpha?

Pasti ada alasan dibalik itu semua, dan mereka yakin hal ini pasti akan merugikan manusia.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tersenyum saat melihat Donghae keluar dari kamar, masih dengan piama tidurnya. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Hyukjae sebelum duduk tenang di meja makan seperti biasa. Melihat Hyukjae yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi, Donghae."Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku membuatkan roti isi daging kesukaanmu untuk sarapan. Aku buatkan banyak untuk nanti siang juga." Senyum Hyukjae begitu lebar saat mengatakannya.

Tangan pucat itu dengan cekatan menaruh ham, telur dan keju diatas roti yang sudah dibakar. Hyukjae mengambil pisau setelah menaruh roti lain diatasnya, ingin membaginya menjadi dua sehingga lebih mudah dimakan. Tak menyadari bahwa iris cokelat itu melihat pakaiannya yang begitu rapi, menandakan bahwa Hyukjae akan pergi bekerja sebentar lagi. Senyum Donghae menghilang saat menyadarinya.

"Hyuk."

"Ya-Aaw!"

Pisau itu terjatuh di meja setelah sukses mengiris jari Hyukjae karena laki-laki itu mendongak menyahut panggilan Donghae. Donghae menghampirinya, melihat darah segar mengalir dari jari pucat itu. Ia menyentuh tangan Hyukjae pelan.

"Sakit?"Hyukjae tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hyukjae melangkah pergi dari sana mencari kotak obat tanpa tahu iris cokelat itu mengikutinya hingga menghilang dibalik tembok. Perlahan bola mata itu melihat tangannya sendiri. Melihat noda luka yang tak sengaja menempel ditelapak tangannya. Ada bekas darah Hyukjae di tangannya.

Berwarna sangat merah.

"Donghae! Bisa kau ambilkan tisu dikamar?" Seruan Hyukjae itu menyadarkannya, membuatnya segera beranjak melupakan apa yang menganggunya sejenak.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Hyukjae mengobati lukanya. Ia segera menyelesaikan sarapan dan segera bersiap untuk bekerja.

"Ingat Donghae, selalu kunci pintunya. Jangan bukakan untuk siapapun kecuali aku, mengerti?"Pesannya sembari memakai mantel didepan pintu.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap hari."

"Supaya kau selalu ingat, dan jangan pergi kemanapun tanpaku."

Donghae hanya mengangguk ringan membuat Hyukjae bernafas lega.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu!"

Senyum ceria Hyukjaae menghilang saat melihat kerutan di dahi Donghae, iris cokelat itu melihatnya dengan cara yang kapan saja bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Perlahan tangan hangat itu meraih tangan pucatnya. Mengenggamnya erat seperti tak ingin melepasnya.

"Donghae, kau tahu aku harus bekerja."

Donghae tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menunduk memainkan jemari Hyukjae. Tentu Hyukjae tahu maksud bahasa tubuh sosok didepannya ini. Donghae tak ingin ia pergi, ia ingin Hyukjae dirumah menemaninya. Hyukjae pun ingin sekali seperti itu, tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanya begitu saja.

Perlahan lelaki kurus itu mendekat. Menyentuh pipi hangat itu dengan jemarinya, membuat iris cokelat sendu itu menatapnya langsung.

"Bersabarlah, Donghae. Aku janji akan berusaha pulang secepat yang aku bisa. Jadi baik-baiklah dirumah, hem?"Seburat kekecewaan itu telihat jelas di iris cokelat didepannya.

"Akan kubelikan sesuatu yang enak nanti, bagaimana?"

Cukup lama sebelum perlahan Donghae melepas genggamannya, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya lembut. Donghae hanya diam saat perlahan pintu kayu itu tertutup menelan sosok Hyukjae. Tetap diam saat perlahan telinganya mendengar langkah kaki itu semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya tak terdengar.

Membuat segala disekitarnya begitu sunyi dan hampa.

Perlahan tubuh besar itu menyentuh lantai. Duduk bersila sembari memandang pintu kayu itu untuk berjam-jam kedepan. Dia tak akan berpindah tempat hingga pintu itu terbuka.

Sampai suara langkah kaki itu terdengar kembali.

Sampai iris cokelatnya melihat senyum hangat Hyukjae untuknya kembali.

Hiruk pikuk kota besar ini bukanlah hal asing untuk Hyukjae, ia lahir dan besar di kota jadi ia dengan mudah bisa beradaptasi dengan baik. Ia segara memasuki sebuah gedung berlantai tujuh dipusat kota, menyapa pegawai lain sebelum duduk dibilik kerjanya. Membuka komputer kerjanya, ia segera membaca deretan kalimat yang harus ia terjemahkan.

Ini adalah kantor penerbitan di kota ini, Hyukjae dengan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan ditempat ini karena fasih berbahasa asing. Tugasnya adalah mentranslit buku-buku luar sebelum diterbitkan oleh perusahaan. Sebuah pekerjaan yang tak terlalu menyulitkan namun sayang begitu menyita waktunya.

"Cerita fantasi lagi."

Hyukjae melihat Sungmin, rekan kerjanya yang kini membuka naskah buku berbahasa asing ditangannya.

"Aku heran kenapa para pengarang ini begitu menyukai menulis cerita tentang para mahkhluk malam? Jelas-jelas mereka berbahaya."Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Semakin berbahaya sesuatu maka justrus akan semakin menarik menurut mereka, _Hyung_. Lihat saja hasil penjualan buku tentang mereka."Ryewook dibagian editor ikut menimpali sembari memberikan naskah yang perlu diperbaiki pada Hyukjae.

"Apa orang-orang ini tak pernah melihat berita? Bahkan pagi ini ada berita tentang seorang anak diserang werewolf dan disini aku malah menemukan romance picisan tentang werewolf. Werewolf baik hati? Yang benar saja, penulis-penulis ini perlu kembali kerealita."

Ryewook hanya menggeleng, Sungmin tipe orang yang realistis. Bukan sekali ini ia berkomentar tentang naskah yang ia terjemahkan jika khayalan sang pengarang terlalu tinggi untuk diterima akal sehatnya. Sungguh tak cocok dengan pekerjaanya.

"Mereka mencari uang dengan imajinasi mereka, mereka dilarang kembali kerealita."Hyukjae menyahut membuat Sungmin hanya menghela nafas lalu mulai membuka naskah cerita fantasi ditangannya.

"Kau benar, Hyuk. Tapi ini tetap janggal, bagaimana mungkin seorang werewolf meninggalkan kehidupannya dengan mudah? Para mahkhluk malam itu memiliki cara hidup yang begitu berbeda dengan manusia. Sangat mustahil mereka memiliki jiwa manusiawi."

Senyum Hyukjae menghilang saat mendengarnya.

"Tidak mungkin mereka hidup dengan cara yang kita lakukan, mereka terlalu kuat untuk sebuah kehidupan biasa selayaknya manusia. Mereka harus menggunakan kekuatan mereka, mereka harus hidup sesuai dengan kebutuhan mereka. Cara mereka, bukan cara manusia."

Hyukjae terdiam, semua kenyataan itu seakan kembali mengingatkannya. Tentang tindakannya, tentang keputusannya.

"Bukannya aku membela mereka, tapi kurasa jika mereka tiba-tiba saja berubah baik dan hidup selayaknya manusia justru terdengar seperti memenjarakan mereka. Mengurung mereka untuk tak melakukan apapun. Itu cukup kejam."

Penjara?

Apa Hyukjae juga tengah membangun hal itu tanpa sadar?

Apakah hal yang salah jika ia ingin Donghae hidup selayaknya dirinya?

Ini seperti menuang air kedalam gelas. Perlu sebuah wadah yang sesuai agar pas sesuai takaran airnya. Tapi jika wadah yang disediakan terlalu kecil untuk kapasitas airnya maka yang terjadi adalah tak bisa tertampung seluruhnya. Tumpah keman-mana. Berantakan.

Karena wadah itu bukanlah yang seharusnya, bukan yang dibutuhkannya.

Kekuatan itu terlalu besar jika hanya untuk berubah menjadi selemah manusia.

.

.

.

Para pemburu itu melangkah dengan cekatan namun mencoba tak menimbulkan suara. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba menaiki tangga di sebuah gedung apartement di pinggir kota itu. salah satu dari mereka menghentikan langkahnya saat menginjak lantai berikutnya.

Ada para penghuni apartemen itu didepan mereka, namun mereka semua sudah mati. Bergeletakan dengan luka robek di leher mereka.

Pemburu itu menyentuh interkom yang terhubung di telinganya.

" _Vampir."_

Siwon mendengarnya dengan jelas ucapan rekannya yang ada digaris paling depan. Dengan cepat ia segera berjalan untuk menyusul mereka yang ada di garis depan. Vampir bukanlah lawan yang bisa dihadapi hanya dengan segelintir pemburu tak peduli sehebat apapun mereka. Mereka harus cepat sebelum hal yang tak mereka inginkan terjadi.

Itu hanya beberapa langkah sebelum ia akan menaiki tangga saat tiba-tiba saat sesosok werewolf melompat kearahnya. Membuatnya jatuh menghantam lantai dengan taring serigala yang coba menerkamnya. Namun ini bukanlah situasi yang asing baginya, dengan mudah ia mengambil kesempatan untuk menembuskan pedang perang ke tubuh manusia serigala itu.

Telingan mendengar dengan jelas keributan yang terjadi di lantai atas, dengan komandonya para pemburu yang ikut bersama segera menaiki tangga dengan pedang perang yang siap membelah apa saja.

Dan perkelahian itu tak terhindarkan saat bentrokan kedua sisi yang begitu berbeda itu terjadi. Raungan dan suara tebasan terjadi dimana-mana. Siwon begitu terkejut tepat saat ia berhasil menepas salah satu werewolf, tiba-tiba saja datang satu lagi mengigit pedangnya menariknya hingga terlepas dari genggamannya.

Werewolf itu meraung ganas padanya lalu berlari kearahnya akan menerkam tepat saat ia berhasil mengeluarkan senapannya dan menembaknya tepat dikepala manusia srigala itu. Meninggalkan rekan-rekannya yang sedang bertarung, Siwon masuk lebih jauh kedalam. Berlari menuju lorong sempit sebelum mendobrak pintu dengan senapan ditangannya. Membuat sosok dikegelapan yang sedang menikmati santapannya itu terganggu.

Iris keemasan itu melihat manusia didepannya, sama sekali tak merasa terancam. Ia perlahan berdiri melempar jasad tak bernyawa ditangannya itu bak sampah yang sudah tak berguna. Dengan cepat pemburu itu menekan pelatuk senapannya, melancarkan tembakan beruntun kearah mahkhluk penghisap darah itu.

Tepat saat peluru itu habis, barulah ia tersadar jika vampir itu sudah menghilang. Dengan cepat ia memeriksa sekitar, ia kehilangan target utamanya. Ia menyibak korden kamar apartemen itu membuatnya dapat melihat para kumpulan werewolf itu berlarian menuju hutan. Dengan nafas terengah ia menyentuh interkom ditelingannya.

"Kyuhyun."

" _Ya?"_

"Mereka bersekutu."

.

.

.

Dengan santai ia mengusap bekas darah dimulutnya dengan sapu tangan, langkahnya menggema di lantai lorong bangunan gelap penuh akan lukisan dikanan kiri dindingnya. Seorang laki-laki bermata biru mengikutinya hingga mereka tiba diruang utama.

Tempat mahkhluk terkuat itu berada.

Sosok itu berdiri membelakanginya, menatap langit malam yang terlihat lebih suram dari biasannya. Seakan tertutup oleh pekatnya kegelapan yang berasal darinya. Sayap hitamnnya membentang begitu angkuh dan penuh kearoganan.

Tuannya yang bahkan tak memiliki nama, tak memiliki identitas.

Sang iblis.

"Kau mendapatkannya, Changmin?"Suara itu menggema penuh akan aura tak biasa.

Perlahan vampir itu mendekat, memberikan kalung berliontin batu biru pada Tuannya.

"Batu yang bisa memberikan keabadian seperti yang anda minta."

Tangan kuat itu menggenggamnya sebelum matanya berubah hitam menyeluruh selayaknya bagaimana batu itu mulai berubah menghitam tertelan dalam kegelapan. Mata iblis itu tertutup merasan tubuhnya yang seakan dialiri oleh kehidupan, oleh keabadian.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat keabadian itu tak mampu menyentuh jiwanya. Tak mampu mencegah dunia fana yang terus mengikis jiwanya perlahan. Raungannya terdengar bersamaan dengan hancurnya batu itu ditangannya.

Tidak cukup.

Percumah, bahkan batu keabadian ini pun tak mampu mencegah kematiannya.

"Tuan-"

"Aku membutuhkan jiwa lain, aku membutuhkannya segera!"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan jiwa segelap milikmu, Tuan."

Mata hitam menyeluruh itu menatap iris emas vampir itu, tersenyum begitu menakutkan.

"Jiwa itu ada, disuatu tempat diluar sana. Aku dapat merasakannya."

Changmin terdiam, mustahil ada iblis lain selain tuannya. Tak ada jiwa segelap milik tuannya.

Iblis itu melihat sosok lain selain hambanya yang setia. Sekali lihat pun ia tahu bahwa mahkhluk itu adalah werewolf. Ia memberikan isyarat untuk mendekat. Beta itu perlahan mendekat, tubuh manusianya perlahan berubah disetiap langkah yang ia ambil mendekati iblis didepannya.

Tangan iblis itu mencengkram, membuat kuku tajamnya menembus kulit tangannya. Mengalirkan darah hitam sepekat kegelapan dari lukanya. Menetes diatas lantai marmer. Sosok serigala sempurna itu perlahana mengendus darah iblis itu.

"Bawa jiwa itu padaku, dan kembalikan keabadianku seperti sedia kala."

Werewolf itu menyalak sebelum berlari melompat keluar dari tempat itu.

Aungannya terdengar memanggil seluruh paknya yang berjumlah puluhan, para serigala itu berlari mengikuti beta mereka tepat saat tawa iblis itu terdengar.

Ia akan mendapatkan jiwanya yang baru. Ia tak akan membiarkan dunia fana ini mengikis jiwanya. Ia tak akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Donghae tersentak dan terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan cepat ia menegakan tubuhnya seperti sesuatu baru saja mengejutkannya. Ia semakin panik saat tak mendapati sosok yang seharusnya berbaring disebelahnya.

"Hyuk! Hyukjae!"

Teriakan itu segera membuat Hyukjae berlari kekamar dengan gelas berisi air yang baru separuh ia minum. Ia sedang didapur untuk minum karena terbagun ditengah malam saat tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan Donghae.

"Ada apa?"Tanyanya khawatir sembari menaruh gelasnya di meja nakas. Melihat dari betapa paniknya Donghae ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi.

Belum sempat Hyukjae menyentuh ranjang, tangan kuat itu sudah menarik tubuhnya. Memeluknya dengan begitu putus asa. Dengan kebingungan lelaki kurus itu membalas pelukan Donghae, menepuk punggungnya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Donghae. Aku disini."Bisiknya lembut saat merasakan deru nafas Donghae yang tak normal.

Perlahan Hyukjae mengajak Donghae kembali berbaring, masih dengan Donghae yang tak mau melepaskannya. Perlahan tangan pucat itu mengelus rambut hitam Donghae, atau sesekali menepuk punggunya lembut. Dapat ia rasakan deru nafas Donghae dilehernya yang tadinya begitu cepat kini perlahan kembali normal.

"Hyuk."Suara Donghae memecah keheningan dikamar itu.

"Ya?"

"Aku bermimpi buruk."

"Tidak apa-apa, itu hanya mimpi."

"Tapi kau menghilang disana."

Tangan Hyukjae berhenti diudara.

"Kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan tak bisa kutemukan dimanapun. Aku terus memanggilmu tapi kau tak menjawabku."

Dapat Hyukjae rasakan betapa kuat cengkraman Donghae pada tubuhnya. Seakan lepas sedikit saja ia akan melebur bersama udara, menghilang tanpa jejak.

Tangan pucat itu mengusap rambut Donghae sebelum ia mencium keningnya lembut. Menyampaikan kasih sayangnya untuk meredam ketakutan yang ada. Hyukjae memeluk Donghae sama eratnya.

"Aku selalu disini, Donghae. Tepat disisimu. Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun."

Bahkan jika Hyukjae harus mati sekalipun, ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan Donghae. Tak akan pernah.

"Kau janji?"

"Ya, aku janji. Karena itu kau juga harus janji tak akan meninggalkanku."

"Janji."

"Kalau begitu semua akan baik-baik saja."

Perlahan Donghae kembali menutup matanya. Hyukjae benar, tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Keduanya kembali tertidur saling mendekap, sebagai usaha untuk merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain. Sebagai usaha untuk memastikan mereka tak sendirian didunia ini.

Mungkin memang keadaan mereka jauh dari kata sempurna. Satu hari terkadang begitu sulit untuk dihadapi. Satu malam terkadang terasa begitu menakutkan. Tapi setidaknya mereka memiliki satu sama lain untuk saling berpegang, hanya memiliki satu sama lain untuk saling menguatkan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Donghae bangun lebih terlambat dari biasanya. Hyukjae sudah berangkat bekerja, meninggalkan sepiring sarapan dengan catatan kecil dimeja makan untuknya. Iris cokelat itu menatap sekitarnya, apartemen yang bersih namun sunyi seperti biasa.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju jendela besar di sudut ruang. Jemarinya menyentuh kaca, bola matanya bergerak menatap dunia diluar sana. Ada bangunan-bangunan besar yang selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah Hyukjae ada disana? Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana pun selalu membuatnya penasaran, kemana mereka semua pergi?

Langit begitu mendung hari ini, sangat disayangkan karena Donghae ingin melihat langit biru dengan awan putih seperti kapas. Satu hari akan terasa panjang saat tak ada Hyukjae disekitarnya. Tapi hari ini ia tidak menghabiskan waktunya di depan pintu. Kini ia duduk menatap langit kelabu diatas sana, menunggu kapan akan berubah biru dan cerah.

Donghae bisa berdiam diri ditempat yang sama tanpa terganggu ataupun bosan. Ia akan diam dirumah seperti apa yang Hyukjae katakan padanya, ia akan menunggu Hyukjae seperti yang diminta. Perlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, masih melihat awan kelabu di luar sana. Perlahan Donghae memejamkan matanya.

Ia merindukan Hyukjae.

Ia merindukan Hyukjae lebih dari biasanya. Ia merasa membutuhkan kehadiran Hyukjae lebih dari biasanya.

 _Milikku._

Donghae begitu terkejut saat mendengar suara itu. Ia bangun lalu mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekitar. Ia jelas mendengar seseorang bicara tepat ditelingannya.

 _Jiwa milikku._

Donghae mundur saat kembali mendengarnya, tangannya mencengkram dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu sesak dan menyakitkan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mencengramnya didalam.

"Argh!"

Tubuh itu berlutut dilantai kayu, masih menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. Cengkramannya semakin erat didadanya karena sesuatu seakan membelah dadanya. Tubuhnya terasa semakin panas dan tegang, dan tepat saat matanya kembali terbuka sudah hitam sepenuhnya.

Kekuatan itu bergejolak, dan ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana mengontrolnya. Jadi saat ia tak bisa lagi menahannya, semuanya lepas begitu saja. Menimbulkan ledakan luar biasa yang menghancurkan apapun disekitarnya.

Bermil-mil jauhnya dari sana, jiwa yang sama gelapnya tengah tersenyum begitu menakutkan. Ia bisa merasakannya.

Jiwa gelap yang akan menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Hyukjae begitu berantakan, ia berlari dengan diilanda kepanikan menembus kerumunan orang. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat gedung apartemen itu, hancur sebagian seakan-akan sebuah buldoser tengah menghantamnya.

"... aku tidak tahu, tapi tiba-tiba semuanya meledak. Dan-dan ada sesuatu yang muncul disana, ada sayap hitam dipunggungnya." Suara salah satu penghuni apartemen yang memberikan keterangan pada polisi itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Hyukjae.

Sayap hitam.

"Donghae..."

Laki-laki kurus itu sudah akan menerobos masuk ke apartemen namun para petugas kebakaran mencegahnya.

"Aku harus mencari seseorang, dia ada didalam sana!"

"Sudah tidak ada siapapun didalam sana, nak."

Tidak ada siapapun? Tidak mungkin. Lalu dimana Donghae?

Dengan cepat Hyukjae keluar dari kerumunan, dengan kebingungan dan tak tentu arah ia berkeliling disekitar.

"Donghae!"

Seruan itu terdengar tak kenal lelah, terus memanggil satu nama itu berkali-kali. Ia yakin Donghae masih ada disekitar, Donghae tak akan pergi kemana pun tanpa dirinya. Hyukjae sudah diabang menangis karena putus asa saat langkahnya terhenti didepan gang antar gedung yang begitu sepi. Tempat itu begitu gelap, mengingatkannya pada sudut perpustakan tempat ia bertemu Donghae.

Mungkinkah?

Perlahan kakinya mendekati kegelapan itu. Merasakan tekanan akrab yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Dan saat iris hitamnnya melihat sosok yang duduk dikegelapan itu, Hyukjae tanpa pikir panjang berlari menghampirinya.

"Donghae! Ya Tuhan, Donghae!"

Laki-laki itu berlutut didepan sosok dengan sayap hitam itu. Menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan bergetar karena begitu cemas.

"Astaga, aku sangat takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Bagaimana-"

"Hitam."

Bisikan itu memotong perkataan Hyukjae.

"Apa?"

Donghae menunduk, memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang terkena bercak hitam. Iris cokelat itu kembali melihat Hyukjae dengan kebingungan.

"Kenapa ini berwarna hitam? Kenapa tidak merah seperti milikmu, Hyuk?"

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae, ia tak bisa menjawabnya. Bagaimana warna darah mereka yang begitu berbeda. Hyukjae tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Aku ini sebenarnya apa, Hyuk?"

Ada sesuatu yang seakan menembus dada Hyukjae saat Donghae mengatakan itu. Membuatnya sesak dan hampir tak bisa bernafas.

"Kenapa aku begitu berbeda denganmu?"

Menyadarkannya pada realita, realita yang coba tak ia pedulikan selama ini.

Tangan pucat itu menangkup wajah Donghae. Membuat iris cokelat itu menatap tepat pada matanya. Menahan segala sesak dan gejolak didadanya saat melihat kesedihan diiris cokelat itu.

"Kau adalah Donghae."

Getar pada suaranya karena ia tidak hanya sedang meyakinkan sosok didepannya ini, namun juga meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan tangan kurus itu mendekap sosok itu, menyentuh bulu sayapnya yang begitu hitam kelam.

"Kau adalah Donghae."Ucapnya begitu putus asa saat tubuhnya balas direngkuh.

Namun sekuat apapun Hyukjae mencoba mengingkarinya, sekuat apapun mengabaikannya. Hal itu tak akan pernah berubah, tak akan pernah bisa ditutupi. Satu hal yang bahkan tak sanggup terucap dimulutnya. Satu hal yang merupakan sebuah kebenaran.

Kebenaran bahwa Donghae adalah jiwa gelap yang berasal dari neraka.

Bahwa Donghae adalah seorang iblis yang berbahaya.

.

.

.

Greek.

Kursi itu terdorong mundur karena Kyuhyun yang reflek berdiri setelah mendengar laporan salah satu pemburu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, saksi ini mengatakan setelah ledakan di apartemen itu terjadi ia melihat sosok bersayap hitam disana."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi! Bawa aku kesana!"

"Tunggu, Kyu!"

Seruan Siwon mencegah rekannya itu beranjak. Pemburu tinggi tegap itu membuka semua data kasus penyerangan werewolf yang terjadi baru-baru ini didepan rekannya. Membuat rekannya itu melihatnya tak mengerti.

"Semua penyerangan itu dilakukan oleh kelompok werewolf yang sama Kyuhyun. Seluruh gerak-gerik mereka begitu mencurigakan, mereka seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka bahkan ada disekitar tempat ledakan apartemen itu berada."Jari Siwon menunjuk data yang baru saja disampaikan pemburu didepan mereka.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, ia mulai bisa membaca situasi yang coba rekannya sampaikan.

"Jika memang dugaanku benar mereka sedang mencari sesuatu, maka kemungkinan besar apa yang mereka cari sama dengan apa yang kita cari."

Kyuhyun terbelalak.

Iblis. Mereka semua mencari iblis.

"Dan jika mereka mencari hal yang sama, akan lebih mudah untuk kita mengikuti jejak para werewolf ini. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi indera penciuman seorang serigala, Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Kereta itu melewati stasiun dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat sapuan angin menggerakkan rambut Hyukjae yang duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu yang ada disana. Laki-laki itu menunduk, melihat Donghae yang terlelap dipangkuannya. Jemari pucat itu perlahan membelai rambut hitam iblis itu. Menjauhkan mimpi buruk darinya.

Dua tas ransel hitam terlihat tergeletak didekat mereka. Berisi beberapa keperluan yang bisa mereka beli. Hyukjae juga sudah mengambil sebagian tabungannya. Iris hitamnnya melihat arah datangannya kereta malam yang akan mereka tumpangi, terlihat lengang. Belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan. Jika kereta mereka datang tepat waktu, maka mereka akan tiba ditempat tujuan saat fajar.

Ya, mereka akan pergi.

Kekacauan sebelumnya cukup membuat keberadaan Donghae akan terendus oleh para pemburu. Karena itu mereka harus segera pergi dari tempai ini, Hyukjae tak ingin mengambil resiko. Semakin lama mereka ditempat ini maka akan semakin berbahaya.

Hyukjae kembali menunduk saat merasa Donghae tersentak dalam tidurnya, dahinya mengernyit menandakan ia terganggu dalam tidurnya. Tangannya bergerak menarik satu tangan Hyukjae, memeluknya dalam usaha mencari pegangan.

"Sssht." Bisik Hyukjae lembut sembari tangan pucatnya mengusap rambut Donghae lembut. Menenangkannya.

Perlahan tubuh iblis itu kembali tenang, kernyitan didahinya menghilang dan nafasnya kembali teratur. Iris hitam itu kembali melihat sekitarnya. Sorot matanya meredup.

Sejak awal Hyukjae tahu tengah kota bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk Donghae. Ia tahu ia egois menempatkan mereka disini, tapi mereka tak memiliki banyak pilihan. Seluruh tempat terasa berbahaya bagi mereka. Semua mata seakan mengawasi mereka dan bisa kapan saja mengetahui kebenarannya.

Kebenaran bahwa tangan yang selalu ia genggam ini adalah milik sebuah jiwa paling gelap.

Sosok yang begitu dilaknat keberadaanya.

Kereta mereka datang, memutus pikiran Hyukjae. Perlahan ia menepuk pundak Donghae, membangunkan iblis itu agar mereka bisa segera pergi dari kota ini.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

Hyukjae merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae saat mereka sudah duduk didalam kereta.

"Ketempat yang baik untukmu."Jawabnya dibarengi dengan kereta yang mulai bergerak.

Kereta itu bergerak jauh menuju ke utara, menaiki tanjakan pegunungan dan daratan tinggi hingga tepat saat fajar menyingsing akhirnya mereka telah sampai ditujuan.

Donghae melihat sekitarnya. Penuh pepohonan pinus disana-sini dengan kontur berbukit-bukit. Hyukjae memeriksa catatan dan bertanya pada orang untuk memastikan mereka ada ditempat tujuan.

Mereka menumpang pada sebuah truk barang untuk melanjutkan perjalanan setelah keluar dari satasion. Tempat itu begitu sepi, hanya ada sedikit bangunan warga sisanya adalah pohon-pohon pinus besar yang berjajar.

Untuk sejenak mengingatkan Hyukjae pada tempat dimana ia pertama kali menemukan Donghae.

Merasa telah sampai di ujung jalan, Hyukjae segera mengajak Donghae turun. Tepat di depan hutan pinus yang begitu dingin dan sunyi. Hanya ada suara hewan dan daun yang tersapu angin. Mengencangkan ranselnya, keduanya segera memasuki hutan. Menyusuri jalan setapak yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Kita sudah lama tak berjalan-jalan diluar seperti ini."

Hyukjae tersenyum sembari melihat Donghae yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Mencoba meringankan suasana diantara mereka setelah sebelumnya melalui hari yang begitu panjang dan melelahkan. Tangan pucat itu menyentuh batang pohon pinus, ia mendongak mengagumi ukuran serta tinggi pohon itu tanpa tahu iris cokelat itu terus mengawasinya.

Iblis itu melihat lengkungan hangat dibibir Hyukjae. Sebuah suara deretan ketukan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mendongak melihat salah satu cabang pohon. Ada seekor burung disana, membenturkan paruhnya seperti mencoba menembus batang pohon.

"Itu burung pelatuk."

Donghae segera melihat Hyukjae yang berjalan mendekatinya, ikut melihat seekor burung pelatuk yang mencoba membuat lubang dibatang pohon.

"Sebentar lagi musim gugur, mereka pasti sedang membuat rumah."

Rumah?

Donghae kembali melihat bagaimana burung itu tak kenal lelah untuk menembus kerasnya batang pohon pinus sebelum merasakan jemari ramping itu menyusup di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Ayo, kita juga harus segara menemukan rumah."

Mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Berjalan menyusuri hutan bersama, dengan tangan yang terpaut kuat.

Mereka berjalan berjam-jam menembus hutan. Sesekali akan beristrirahat. Makan dan melihat kompas memasttikan mereka tak tersesat. Matahari semakin membumbung tinggi saat akhirnya mereka menemukan danau.

"Ketemu!" Seru Hyukjae lalu berlari menuju arah danau.

Senyumannya terukir saat melihat apa yang mereka cari. Sebuah bangunan yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari danau. Sebuah kabin.

Rumah bagi mereka.

Donghae menyusul Hyukjae, melihat bangunan dua lantai dengan atap dan dinding kayu didepannya. Hyukjae dengan semangat menaiki undakan sebelum perlahan membuka pintu kayu yang tak terkunci itu untuk melihat kedalam.

Tidak buruk.

Mungkin memang sangat kotor tapi cukup hangat untuk mereka. Bahkan Hyukjae bisa melihat perapian disudut ruangan. Iris hitamnnya melihat langit-langit, ada lampu diatas sana yang berarti tempat ini dilengkapi dengan listrik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Lumayan bukan?"Tanya gembira pada Donghae yang ditanggapi sebuah senyuman ringan.

Hyukjae mengetahui tempai ini dari cerita teman kerjanya yang tersesat dihutan saat mencoba mendaki gunung. Ia mengatakan menemukan kabin terbengkalai secara tak sengaja dan Hyukjae memutuskan menayakan letaknnya. Sudah lama Hyukjae ingin pindah ketempat ini bersama Donghae, tapi ia perlu menabung untuk kebutuhan mereka sebelum memutuskan hidup menyendiri tanpa orang lain seperti ini. Seharusnya mereka akan pindah kemari setahun lagi.

Namun semua rencana sudah berubah sekarang, mau tak mau mereka harus memisahkan diri dari keramaian sekarang.

"Baiklah, kita harus membersihkan tempat ini sebelum gelap!"

.

.

.

Crash.

Batang korek api itu menyala sebelum api itu menyentuh ujung lilin membuat ruangan itu terang. Listrik kabin ini masih belum berfungsi, mengharuskan lilin menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya untuk malam ini. Hyukjae segera mengambil kain hangat didalam ransel, menutup ranjang usah dengan kain agar bisa mereka tempati malam ini.

Perlahan ia berjalan keluar kamar, menuruni tangga kayu mencari keberadaan Donghae. Hari sudah sangat gelap, ia hanya berharap Donghae tak berkeliaran terlalu jauh dan tersesat.

"Donghae!"Serunya saat ia keluar dari kabin.

Melihat sekitar, Hyukjae melangkah menuju danau. Disana iris hitamnya akhirnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Berdiri membelakanginya tepat didepan danau. Melihat genangan air danau yang begitu tenang. Air danau yang memantulkan bias cahaya bulan diatas sana.

"Donghae?"

Iblis itu perlahan melihat kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Donghae tak menjawab, ia justru mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta Hyukjae menyambut uluran tangannya. Ikut bersamanya.

Seperti terhipnotis, tangan pucat itu perlahan menerima uluran sang iblis. Mengikutinya saat dengan hati-hati tubuhnya ditarik masuk kedalam danau. Tenggelam bersama jiwa gelap didepannya.

"Donghae, ini sudah terlalu malam untuk mandi-"

Hyukjae memekik setelahnya karena tangan kuat itu menariknya jatuh kedalam air. Membuatnya reflek memegangan pundak Donghae. Melingkarkan tangannya di leher kuat itu. Baju mereka basah, dan air danau yang dingin terasa hingga pundak mereka.

"Donghae."

Panggilan itu hanya dijawab oleh rengkuhan kuat yang Hyukjae rasakan ditubuhnya. Tak perlu waktu lama sebelum iris mereka bertemu. Hyukjae terdiam, cara Donghae melihatnya mampu membuat tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga. Bagaimana dominasi itu seakan melelehkan tubuhnya.

Membuatnya tak berdaya.

Iblis itu perlahan mendekat, menyapukan ujung bibirnya disepanjang pelipis dan pipi Hyukjae. Tangan pucat itu mencengkram kaos Donghae yang basah saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dilehernya.

Kesadaran Hyukjae mulai samar, akal sehatnya terkikis hampir tak bersisa.

Dan saat bibir tipis itu menyentuh miliknya, Hyukjae tak bisa menolak. Menekan miliknya dan bergerak perlahan untuk memilikinya. Menghisap rasa manisnya penuh kebutuhan. Rasa manis yang tak akan pernah cukup untuk jiwa segelap ini.

Semuanya terasa menghilang saat lidah hangat itu bergerak didalam mulutnya. Semuanya terasa putih saat air liur mereka bercampur. Hyukjae tak kuasa melawan.

Semuanya hanya terasa salah dan benar disaat bersamaan.

Ia mendapat ciuman iblis ditengah danau di dalam hutan. Dengan tubuh yang hampir terendam air sepenuhnya. Tepat dibawah remang cahaya bulan ditengah gelapnya malam.

Iblis yang seakan telah memiliki jiwa raganya.

Memiliki sepenuh hatinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap serius berkas-berkas diatas mejanya. Jemarinya membuka lembaran, membaca tiap deretan kalimat yang ada disana. Disana tertulis data diri seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja menarik perhatiannya. Penyewa apartemen yang memiliki kerusakan paling parah di insiden ledakan beberapa hari lalu.

Lee Hyukjae.

Nama itu tertulis begitu jelas, seorang laki-laki berusia 27 tahun dengan perawakan kurus dan wajah kecil. Awalnya orang ini tak begitu ia perhatikan, namun saat tahu bahwa ternyata Hyukjae ini tiba-tiba saja menghilang setelah insiden ledakan itu kecurigaan Kyuhyun muncul.

Bukan hanya menghilang dari tempat tinggalnya namun juga dari tempatnya bekerja, seakan lenyap begitu saja tanpa jejak. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Tak ada yang tahu pula sanak saudaranya.

Itu sangat aneh.

Sejak awal Kyuhyun merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kasus ini. Dan laki-laki bernama Lee Hyukjae ini semakin membuatnya rumit. Kyuhyun tak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Pintu ruang kerjanya yang tiba-tiba terbuka memutus pemikiran Kyuhyun. Terlihat rekannya terengah seperti habis berlari.

"Para pemburu menemukan jejak werewolf."Ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun lekas berdiri.

Sekarang mungkin memang masih berupa teka-teki, namun mereka yakin akan menemukan semua jawabannya.

Para werewolf itu berlari begitu cepat melesat di daratan terjal. Puluhan dari mereka mengikuti sang beta yang berada tepat didepan. Beta itu menghentikan langkahnya, menaikan hidungnnya untuk mengendus bau sekitar. Eramannya terdengar saat apa yang ia cari berada sudah dekat dengannya.

Mata birunya menatap daratan perbukitan yang diselimuti hutan pinus. Ia segera mengaung, memberitahu seluruh paknya.

Serigala itu kembali berlari, mengais jejak lurus tepat kearah utara.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengerjap, kesadarannya mulai terkumpul karena bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah terlelap Donghae disebelahnya. Telunjuknya menyentuh hidung iblis itu, mengetuk-etuk ujungnya membuat kernyitan didahi Donghae karena merasa terganggu.

Iblis itu menarik tubuh Hyukjae lebih dekat, menggeliat mencari posisi ternyaman saat meringkuk pada manusia disampingnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, bukan?"Tanya Hyukjae saat merasakan deru nafas Donghae dilehernya.

Bukannya jawaban yang ia dapatkan, Hyukjae justru merasa tubuhnya terangkat karena Donghae menariknya. Membuatnya sekarang berada tepat diatas tubuh iblis ini. Iris cokelat itu terlihat saat Donghae membuka matanya. Mata mereka beradu, menyelami hati masing-masing.

Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya, namun tangan pucat itu segera menutup mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau belum sikat gigi."Tolak Hyukjae tahu apa isi pikiran iblis ini.

Kembali menarik tubuh ramping diatasnya, Donghae menggesekkan hidungnnya di leher Hyukjae. Membuat manusia itu terkekeh sebelum mengeluh geli. Gerakan mereka membuat ranjang usang itu berdecit, namun tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang peduli. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, pagi yang tenang dan menyenangkan untuk mereka. Mereka tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun dan tak perlu mencemaskan apapun.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Perlahan tangan pucat Hyukjae menyingkirkan helaian rambut hitam itu dari kening Donghae. Menikmati bagaimana iris cokelat itu serasa ingin menenggelamkannya.

"Mari hidup seperti ini saja, Donghae."

Hal itu terucap begitu saja. Hyukjae tersenyum saat mata sendu itu menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Mari hidup ditempat ini, hanya kita berdua. Tempat ini tidak buruk, hanya perlu sedikit perbaikan. Kita bisa sama-sama membangunnya. Aku juga akan mencari pekerjaan yang tak perlu meninggalkanmu setiap hari. Jadi kita punya banyak waktu bersama-sama. Bagaimana?"

Donghae tersenyum lalu menarik tubuh Hyukjae. Ia mencium pipi Hyukjae sekilas sebelum memeluk tubuh ramping itu erat-erat membuat Hyukjae tertawa. Hati keduanya terasa begitu penuh, hangat dan geli disaat bersamaan. Sebuah ungkapan bahagia yang begitu mereka dambakan selama ini. Tangan kurusnya balas memeluk iblis itu sama eratnya.

"Disini kita tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Tak perlu memikirkan apapun."

Manusia itu kembali menutup matanya. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh seorang iblis yang merengkuhnya kuat. Seorang iblis yang membuatnya rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Memberikan apapun untuknya. Hyukjae tak peduli jika yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang salah, sebuah dosa. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Donghae disisinya.

Itu saja.

.

.

.

Hari itu langit begitu cerah, membuat air danau terlihat gemerlapan memantulkan sinar matahari. Udara terasa hangat namun tetap sejuk karena banyaknnya pepohonan. Suara burung pelatuk yang sedang membuat sarang dan gemerisik serangga berdengung ditelinga mereka.

"Ah, tunggu!"

Seruan itu menghentikan tangan Donghae yang akan mengayunkan palu. Ia melihat Hyukjae yang terlihat cemas disampingnnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, pelan saja Donghae."

Kernyitan didahi Donghae menandakan keheranannya pada Hyukjae yang seperti tak percaya padanya. Ia kembali mengayunkan palunya akan memukul paku agar kayu menutup bagian yang berlubang.

"Ah stop!"Lagi-lagi seruan Hyukjae menghentikannya.

Kali ini Donghae melihat Hyukjae kesal. Bukannya Hyukjae meragukan Donghae, tapi ia tahu betul seberapa kuat tenaga iblis ini. Pohon saja bisa tumbang ia dorong, apalagi cuma selapis kayu seperti ini. Pasti rubuh seketika.

BRAK

Apa Hyukjae bilang, baru saja Hyukjae membahasnya. Tembok kayu itu hancur akibat pukulan palu Donghae, menambah pekerjaan Hyukjae hari ini. Setelah itu Hyukjae menyuruh Donghae mencari kayu. Terserah ia mau merobohkan pohon pinus atau apa, yang penting iblis itu jauh-jauh dari kabin selama Hyukjae memperbaiki tembok.

Siang hari setelah makan siang mereka memutuskan mencuci kain dan peralatan yang mereka temukan di dalam kabin.

"Ya!"

Seru Hyukjae saat wajahnya terkena cipratan air hasil keusilan Donghae. Iblis itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Seperti tidak kapok, iblis itu kembali melakukan hal yang sama saat Hyukjae begitu serius membersihkan noda pada kain. Kesal, manusia itu menangkup air dikedua tangannya sebelum berlari mengejar Donghae yang sudah melarikan diri.

"Kemari kau! Jangan lari!"

Tepat saat mereka hampir menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan, suara gemuruh dilangit terdengar. Hyukjae mendongak, melihat langit kelabu menandakan akan turun hujan. Ia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa cuaca berubah begitu cepat. Ia segera mempercapat menata persedian kayu saat gerimis mulai membasahi pakaiannya sebelum memanggil Donghae yang masih membelah batang kayu tak jauh darinya.

Dengan cepat Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae, menarik tangannya untuk segera berteduh dikabin.

"Ayo, akan kubuatkan sesuatu yang hangat untuk kita."

Donghae membalas senyum Hyukjae. Membiarkan tangan pucat itu menuntunnya ke kabin, rumah mereka. Namun belum sampai kaki mereka menyentuh teras kabin tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti, senyumnnya menghilang seketika. Hyukjae yang merasakan perubahan itu segera berbalik melihatnya.

"Donghae?"

Iblis itu berbalik melihat hutan, iris cokelatnya menajam dan tangannya reflek menarik Hyukjae agar mendekat padanya. Iblis ini merasakannya, sesuatu tengah menuju kearah mereka. Suara gerimis yang mulai membasahi mereka adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar.

"Donghae, ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Hyukjae itu terjawab saat iris hitamnya menangkap sesuatu yang keluar dari hutan. Berbulu hitam dan memiliki taring tajam.

Werewolf.

Manusia itu mencengkram tangan iblis didekatnya saat melihat para serigala itu meuncul satu persatu. Tak hanya didepan mereka tapi juga disekeliling mereka. Mengepung mereka.

Desissan serta geraman menakutkan itu seakan menelan nyali Hyukjae. Dari mana mereka semua datang?

Dengan mengeram berani, satu persatu werewolf itu mendekat membuat Donghae semakin menyembunyikan Hyukkjae dibalik tubuhnya. Iris cokelatnya menatp para serigala itu penuh permusuhan.

Ditanah inilah kumpulan werewolf itu bertemu dengan iblis yang mereka cari. Dibawah langit kelabu dan gemuruh guntur. Ditengah gerimis hutan yang membasahi tanah berlumut.

.

.

.

Tangan itu terulur. Mengambil sejumput bulu hitam milik manusia serigala diatas tanah basah. Kyuhyun melihat sekitarnya, mereka ada ditengah hutan pinus. Para serigala itu membawa mereka jauh ke utara.

Hutan utara tepatnya.

Panggilan interkom ditelinganya mengalihkannya. Ia segera menekan sambungannya.

"Ya?"

" _Kami menemukannya."_

Tepat saat itu Kyuhyun dapat mendengar aungan serigala dari kejauhan. Ia melihat Siwon, mereka saling menganguk sebelum masuk lebih dalam ke hutan. Ketempat dimana mereka akan menemukan semuan jawabannya.

.

.

.

Manusia itu semakin merapat pada iblis disampingnnya saat merasakan langkah para serigala ini mendekatinya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Donghae menegang, seakan waspada dengan apapun yang nantinya tiba-tiba menyerang mereka.

Serigala itu ada disetiap sudut. Mendesis dengan taringnya yang tajam, siap melompat pada mereka dengan cakarnya kuat. Bagai tenang sebelum badai, detik-detik itu begitu menakutkan. Dan dalam satu geraman sang beta, para werewolf itu menyerang bersamaan.

Buak

Satu tinjuan itu menghantam tepat di kepala serigala itu saat berani mendekatinya sebelum satu lagi mencoba mengigitnya. Donghae mencengkram leher serigala itu lalu membuangnnya jauh menghantam kawananya. Satu lagi melompat kearah punggunya, mencoba menerkam lehernya. Namun Donghae dengan mudah menariknya kebawah sebelum menghantamkan dua pukulan telak ke kepala manusia serigala itu.

"Ark! Donghae!"Seruan Hyukjae mengalihkannya.

Satu seriaga kini mendorong Hyukjae ditanah, mencoba menancapkan taringnya pada manusia itu sebelum Donghae melemparnya menjauh. Belum sempat Donghae memastikan keadaan Hyukjae saat seringala lainnya mulai menerkamnya, menggigitnya disana-sini sebagai usaha untuk melumpuhkannya. Mereka ada puluhan, dan coba mengkeroyok satu iblis didepan mereka.

"Donghae..."

Hyukjae mencoba bangkit saat melihat puluhan serigala itu mencoba menyerang Donghae, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada tangan kuat yang mencengkramnya, membalik tubuhnya untuk bertemu iris keemasan yang begitu menakutkan.

Vampir.

Manusia itu mematung saat menyadarinya.

Changmin menyeringai melihat respon mahkhluk lemah didepannya.

"Manusia" Gumannya sebelum tanpa diduga mencengkram leher manusia didepannya.

Mencekiknya sembari mengangkat tubuh manusia itu dari tanah. Menikmati saat wajah menderita itu tersaji didepannya.

Hyukjae menggeliat tak berdaya dicengkraman seorang vampir. Cengkraman dilehernya terasa menyakitkan, dapat ia rasakan kuku tajam itu menancap dikulitnya membuat darah segar mengalir dari sana. Kedua kakinya bergerak mencoba menggapai tanah yang sudah tak bisa ia pijak.

Nadasnya semakin sesak dan ia sudah tak mampu bertahan saat hanya satu nama yang ia ingat.

 _Donghae._

Gelombang kekuatan itu membuat para serigala itu terlembar ke udara sebelum menghantam pohon dan tanah. Changmin segera melempar tubuh lemah dicengkramannya begitu saja saat melihat jiwa gelap itu tengah tepat berada didepannya.

Mata itu sudah hitam menyeluruh dan sayap hitam itu membentang begitu kuat seakan melambangkan otoritasnya.

Jiwa dari neraka.

Seorang iblis.

Hyukjae terbatuk-batuk ditanah, sebelum iris hitamnya menyadari sosok Donghae sekarang. Ia terbelalak.

 _Tidak._

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya diudara membuat rekan-rekannya berhenti. Bola matanya melihat tak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

Kyuhyun benar. Itu memang iblis.

Vampir itu berjalan mendekat separuh tak percaya. Tak percaya bahwa jiwa segelap milik tuannya memang ada. Dapat ia rasakan bagaimana udara yang semakin berat karena pekatnya kegelapan disekitarnya.

Ia sama sekali tak sadar mata hitam menyeluruh itu tengah mengincarnya sejak awal. Tangan iblis itu terulur membuat tubuh vampir itu terseret kearahnya hingga jemari kuat itu kini mencengkram leher penghisap darah itu.

Dengan tanpa perasaan ia mencengkram leher vampir itu semakin kuat, membuatnya menggeliat kesakitan. Namun Donghae tak peduli, ia akan membalas dengan cara yang sama.

Vampir itu tak kuasa menahan kekuatan seorang iblis. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum akhirnya lehernya hancur hingga membuat kepalanya hampir putus. Darah segar mengalir dari tubuhnya saat iblis itu membuangnya bagai sampah setelah tak bernyawa.

Mata hitam menyeluruh itu melihat kumpulan serigala yang menjauh darinya, memberikan peringatan secara tak langsung pada mereka semua. Peringatan bahwa selangkah saja mereka berani menginjakkan kaki di otoritasnya maka akan bernasip sama seperti vampir didepan mereka.

Perlahan Donghae beranjak mendekati Hyukjae. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil bersamaan dengan bola matanya yang berubah normal dan sayapnya yang tertangkup lalu menghilang. Iris cokelatnya dapat melihat luka dileher Hyukjae yang mengucurkan darah manusia itu.

"Donghae..."

Panggilan itu terasa begitu berat, seakan Donghea dapat merasakan rasa sakit Hyukjae secara kasat mata.

Itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Beberapa langkah lagi menggapai Hyukjae saat tiba-tiba saja aura kuat itu serasa menghentikan jantungnnya. Bagaimana keberada sosok lain dibelakangnnya itu begitu tak terduga.

Dan setelah itu segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Saat sosok bersayap hitam itu meraih tubuh Donghae dari belakang. Saat iris hitam Hyukjae melihat senyum menakutkan dari jiwa gelap bersayap hitam itu.

"TIDAK!" Seruan manusia itu terdengar tepat saat sosok itu membawa Donghae menghilang bersamanya.

Menyisakan kabut hitam yang menutupi jejaknya.

Dengan begitu putus asa manusia itu mencoba meraihnya namun percumah, Donghae sudah menghilang. Dengan begitu panik dan kebingungan ia meneriakkan nama Donghae berkali-kali.

Tidak, mereka tidak boleh membawa Donghae darinya!

Mereka tak bisa membawanya pergi begitu saja!

Manusia itu tak tahu saat seorang beta mulai berjalan kearahnya, siap menancapkan taringnya pada manusia lemah itu sebelum tanpa diduga sebuah pedang perak menembus dadanya. Membuatnya mati seketika.

Kyuhyun menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, sebelum disusul oleh rekan-rekan pemburu lainnya. Mata kelamnya melihat manusia di ujung sana. Seorang manusia yang tak biasa. Seorang manusia yang bisa terikat oleh jiwa paling gelap yang berasal dari neraka.

Lee Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Tubuh Donghae dilempar begitu saja menghantam tembok kuat itu sebelum terkapar dilantai. Dengan cepat matanya berubah hitam sepenuhnya, namun sebelum sayap hitamnya keluar ia merasakan tubuhnya tercengkram kuat sebelum jatuh dilantai tak berdaya.

"Tak usah repot-repot melawanku, bocah."

Suara itu begitu berat dan penuh otoritas. Tangannya terulur diudara dalam usaha mencengkram bayi iblis didepannya agar tak kemana-mana. Donghae mencoba melawan sekuat tenaga namun kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya itu seakan mengelilinya, menghimpitnya tanpa ampun.

Iblis itu mendekat pada Donghae, berjongkok lalu menepuk kepala anak itu ringan.

"Jadilah anak baik nak, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ringisan Donghae terdengar saat iblis itu menangkut wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Mengangkat iblis muda itu dengan begitu mudah seakan sangat ringan. Ia menggerakkan tangan lainnya, membuatnya menghitam sebelum kuku-kuku panjang itu muncil begitu saja.

Menyeringai kejam, iblis itu menancapkan kukunya tepat didada Donghae membuat iblis muda itu berteriak kesakitan. Dapat ia rasakan bagaimana kuku-kuku itu mencengkram jantungnnya didalam. Seakan-akan ingin mencabutnya begitu saja. Darah hitamnnya mengalir deras seiring dengan rasa sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan.

Donghae tak bisa melawan. Ia tak pernah belajar untuk melawan seperti seharusnya iblis dibesarkan. Tak pernah tahu bagaimana kekuatannya akan bereaksi dan batas yang sanggup ia lakukan. Ia tak pernah tahu. Satu-satunya yang ia tahu hanya Hyukjae. Selama ini hanya Hyukjae yang ia kenal. Hanya kasih sayang manusia itu yang selalu mengiringi hari-harinya.

Iblis itu hanya melihat hal itu dengan gembira, ia mendapatkan jiwa yang tengah ia idam-idamkan.

Tinggal selangkah lagi. Tinggal selangkah lagi maka hidupnya akan abadi.

Donghae kembali berteriak saat tangan itu mencabut kuku-kuku yang menancap didadanya. Tubuhnya kembali dilempar ke lantai begitu saja dengan luka menganga didadanya. Luka menganga yang perlahan menghitam dan mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Nafas Donghae terputus-putus. Tubuhnya lemas seakan seluruh kekuatannya baru saja terhisap tanpa sisa. Padangannya mengabur dan kepalnya terasa berat. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum pingsan adalah senyuman iblis menakutkan didepannya. Melontarkan kata-kata menakutkan tak beperasaan.

"Selangkah lagi, selangkah lagi dan jiwamu akan menjadi milikku."

.

.

.

Mata gadis pemburu itu mengamati tahanan mereka yang hanya duduk diam tak bergerak ditengah penjara. Ia mendekat pada rekannya.

"Mahkhluk apa dia?"

"Dia manusia."

Tentu saja jawaban itu mengejutkannya. Penjara pemburu hanya diperuntukan untuk para mahkhluk malam.

"Lalu kenapa dia ditahan?"

"Kudengar ia bersekongkol dengan iblis."

"Ya Tuhan, iblis? Bukankah mereka hanya mitos?"

"Tidak, mereka ada tapi-"

Obrolan mereka terputus saat salah satu kapten pemburu terbaik itu datang kedalam tahanan. Kyuhyun segera meminta salah satu pemburu yang ada disana untuk membukakan pintu penjara untuknya. Langkahnya yang menggema membuat Hyukjae perlahan mendongak manatap kearahnya.

Pemburu itu mengambil satu kursi disana sebelum duduk tepat didepan Hyukjae. Iris kelamnya mengamati laki-laki didepannya. Hyukjae tampak lebih tenang sekarang setelah hari sebelumnnya terus berontak dan memanggil-manggil satu nama.

"Namamu Lee Hyukjae, benar?"

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Hyukjae tetap bungkam. Pemburu itu menyilangkan tangannya, melihat laki-laki didepannya dengan serius.

"Hyukjae, kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau bisa saja di penjara seumur hidup karena menyembunyikan keberada mahkhluk malam."

Semua itu terdengar jelas ditelingan Hyukjae, namun tak ada reaksi apapun darinya.

"Dan jika mahkhluk malam itu setingkat iblis, maka kau dipastikan akan dihukum mati."

Tangan pucat itu tercengkram,namun ia berhasil mencegak suara apapun keluar dari mulutnya. Karna Hyukjae tak peduli semua itu. Sama sekali tak peduli.

"Apakah kematian pun sudah tak menakutkan untukmu, Hyukjae?"

"Lepaskan aku."

"Untuk apa aku melepaskan tahanan berat sepertimu?"

"Aku harus menemukannya."

"Siapa? Iblis itu?"

"Dia bukan iblis!"

Hyukjae berdiri saat meneriakkannya. Ia tak suka seseorang menyebut Donghae dengan cara seperti itu. Donghae bukanlah iblis. Bagi Hyukjae sosok itu hanyalah Donghae.

Donghae saja.

Perlahan Kyuhyun ikut berdiri. Menjajarkan pandangan matanya pada manusia berdosa menurutnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan iblis itu padamu, Hyukjae. Tapi harus kuingatkan kembali bahwa wujud serta kekuatan yang kau anggap bukan iblis itu membuktikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia adalah salah satu mahkhluk paling berbahaya didunia ini. Ia berasal dari neraka dan bisa menghabisi siapapun yang ia inginkan tanpa perasaan."

"Dia tak pernah menyakiti siapapun."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penyihir tiga tahun yang lalu?"

Hyukjae bungkam tak bisa menjawab.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum ia menemukan kesenangan membantai manusia."

"Dia tidak seperti itu!"

"Sekarang memang belum tapi dia akan melakukannya."

Iris kelam Kyuhyun berubah tajam saat mengatakannya. Seakan menegaskan kenyataan pada laki-laki didepannya.

"Dia adalah iblis, Hyukjae. Jiwanya berasal neraka dan keberadaannya sangat salah."

Tangan Hyukjae tercengkram, dadanya terasa sesak pada setiap penekanan kata yang pemburu didepannya ini lakukan.

"Dan satu hal yang akan menanti mereka. Kematian. Suka atau tidak mereka akan lenyap dari dunia ini. Harus lenyap dari dunia ini."

Sesak itu semakin terasa hingga membuat Hyukjae lupa bernafas.

"Aku yang akan memastikan hal itu sendiri, Hyukjae. Akan kupastikan iblis itu mati tepat didepan mataku. Karena sampai kapanpun mereka tak bisa diterima didunia ini. Mereka tak berhak hidup didunia ini."Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Hyukjae yang perlahan merosot di kursi.

Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa dia sendiri menyadarinya karena sesak yang ia rasakan didada. Semua ucapan pemburu itu seakan menyayat hatinya tak kasat mata. Bagaimana cara mereka menatap Donghae, bagaimana cara mereka mengartikan keberadaan Donghae.

Semua itu hanya menyakiti hatinya semakin dalam.

.

.

.

Lambang dan tulisan itu tersebar melingkar diatas lantai marmer tepat mengelilingi kobaran api merah yang menyala bak lidah neraka. Suara mantra dari para penyihir itu mengalun bagai doa kematian. Bulan merah yang ada dilangit gelap itu sekan menjadi saksi bisu akan jiwa gelap yang akan berpindah.

Perlahan Donghae membuka matanya saat kesadarannya kembali. Pandangannya begitu kabur, hanya terlihat samar-samar cahaya kuning didepannya. Kepalanya perlahan mendongak hanya untuk menyadarai ia duduk dilantai dingin dengan kedua tangannya yang dirantai. Saat pandangannya semakin jelas ia dapat melihat orang-orang berjubah disekitarnya. Melontarkan kata-kata aneh yang membingungkan.

Ia mencoba bergerak namun hal itu justru membuat luka didadanya semakin melebar. Tubuhnya tak bisa beregenerasi, sesuatu seperti menahannya didalam. Suatu kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya.

Para penyihir itu selesai dengan mantranya tepat saat bulan merah itu ada dipuncaknya. Ini saatnya. Mereka menunduk saat tuan mereka melangkah mendekati jiwa yang akan ia ambil alih. Tangannya terulur meraih kepala iblis muda yang berlutut didepannya.

Bibirnya mulai mengucapkan hal-hal terlarang itu selaras dengan matanya yang berubah hitam sepenuhnya. Erangan kesakitan Donghae terdengar setelahnya, sesuatu seperti sedang diserap keluar dari tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin lemah dan lemah.

Dapat iblis itu rasakan jiwa segar yang mengalir pada tubuhnya. Membuatnya tak akan lagi terkikis dunia fana. Yang akan membuatnya abadi selamanya. Ia tak akan pernah memanggil jiwa baru sebagai penerusnya, tak akan pernah mengorbankan diri demi jiwa baru sebagai penerusnya. Ia akan tetap didunia ini hingga tujuannya bisa ia gapai sendiri.

Ia akan melakukannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Rasa sakit ditubuhnya membuat Donghae hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia ingin semuanya menghilang. Ia ingin kembali pada Hyukjae. Ia ingin kehangatan serta senyum itu untuknya.

Ia membutuhkannya.

Sangat membutuhkannya.

Cara Hyukjae menatapnya.

" _Donghae."_

Cara Hyukjae memanggilnya.

" _Aku akan selalu disini Donghae. Tepat disisimu."_

Mata itu terbuka, hitam sepenuhnya sebelum gejolak itu tak terbendung. Iblis itu begitu terkejut saat merasakan jiwa didepannya ini seakan lebih kelam dari yang terlihat. Semakin kelam hingga mulai menakutkan.

Mencoba menekannya dengan kekuatannya sendiri, namun benturan kekuatan itu yang semakin kuat saling menekan akhirnya menimbulkan ledakan kekuatan yang mengancurkan apa saja disekitarnya. Membuat tubuh iblis itu terlempar menghantam dan menghancurkan tembok itu tak bersisa.

Iblis itu terbatuk, memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia mendekat dan eramannya terdengar saat jiwa iblis muda itu sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

Sayap itu tak bisa sepenuhnya menanggung berat tubuhnya. Sesekali tubuhnya akan jatuh ditanah atau bersandar pada batang pohon yang ia temukan. Nafasnya terengah menahan luka mengaga didadanya yang seperti tak akan pernah sembuh selamanya.

Tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur tepat didepan kabin gelap.

"Hyuk."

Panggilan itu terdengar lemah seiring dengan tubuhnya yang berusaha sekuat tenaga berjalan memasuki kabin. Namun hanya kekosongan dan kehampaan yang ada. Iris cokelatnya bergetar saat tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Hyukjae."

Panggilan itu hanya menggema tanpa ada yang menjawab.

Tubuhnya kembali rubuh, ringisannya terdengar saat luka itu terasa semakin menyakitkan. Matanya terpejam sembari mencari pegangan. Namun ia tersentak saat sesuatu masuk kedalam pikirannya.

Ia kembali berdiri, iris cokelatnya melihat tepat kearah hutan. Tepat kearah selatan tempat peradaban berada.

Itu Hyukjae.

Ia dapat merasakannya.

Merasakan jiwa manusia yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Satu-satunya jiwa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

Siwon hanya diam menatap layar yang terhubung pada kamera pengawas. Melihat satu-satunya tahanan manusia di tempat ini. Lee Hyukjae ini, ada sesuatu yang membuat Siwon bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa manusia ini hidup dengan seorang iblis? Pasti ada alasan yang kuat. Alasan yang menjelaskan segalanya.

Namun segala pemikirannya terpotong saat seorang pemburu datang dengan wajah panik kearahnya.

"Gerbang timur, ada iblis digerbang timur!"

Ledakan itu bergema dan mengetarkan tempat Hyukjar berada. Suara keributan diluar membuatnya berdiri dari kediamannya. Sesuatu tengah terjadi diluar sana. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"Donghae."

.

.

.

Tembakan itu secara beruntun menembaki mahkhluk bersayap hitam yang menembus gerbang pusat pelatihan pemburu. Membuat peluru-peluru panas itu menembus tubuh dan sayapnya, mengalirkan darah hitam itu tanpa bisa menutup kembali.

Tangan Donghae terulur, mencengkram membuat menara itu rubuh dan menghentikan manusia yang coba menghalanginya.

Hyukjae.

Ia membutuhkan Hyukjae.

Namun saat langkah berikutnya ia ambil, sebuah meriam terlempar kearahnya. Meladak dan membuat tubuhnya terpental begitu saja.

Getaran yang terasa di sel tahananya itu semakin membuat Hyukjae cemas. Dapat ia dengar keributan semakin menjadi. Donghae, ia yakin ini adalah Donghae.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!"Serunya entah pada siapa dengan tangan yang terborgol kuat.

Ia harus keluar dari sini!

Ia harus bertemu Donghae.

Hyukjae begitu terkejut saat seorang pemburu tiba-tiba saja datang dan masuk ke dalam sel tahanannya. Namun laki-laki itu segera mendekat.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku. Dia membutuhkanku. Kumohon."

Pintanya dengan mata yang mulai mengabut. Hyukjae sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Dan satu-satunya cara yang tersisa adalah dengan memohon. Namun tubuhnya mundur saat pemburu itu justru menarik pedangnya. Mengacungkannya seakan siap menebas apapun didepannya. Hyukjae menutup matanya saat padang perak itu terayun kearahnya, siap merasakan rasa sakit akibat sabetan pedang.

Trang

Borgol itu terlepas, Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya. Melihat tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak terluka namun borgol ditangannya justru terlepas. Ia melihat pemburu didepannya dengan tak percaya.

"Pergi."Ucap Siwon datar tanpa emosi

Sejenak Hyukjae terlihat ragu namun akhirnya kakinya melangkah keluar dari sel tahanan. Meninggalkan Siwon yang melihat punggunya hingga menghilang.

Tubuh para pemburu itu terlempar keudara. Pedang-pedang mereka seakan tak berguna menghentikan langkah iblis itu. Meski luka menganga terlihat ada disana, namun Donghae tak peduli.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat melihat beberapa pemburu yang ada diluar sana. Mereka membawa padang perak berlari menyerbu satu iblis disana. Dengan cepat ia menuruni tangga, akan berlari menuju sel tahanan. Langkahnya terhenti saat Siwon tiba-tiba muncul menghalanginya.

"Kita harus memindahkan tahanan Hyukjae."

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Aku melepaskannya."

Kyuhyun terbelalak menatap tak percaya pada rekannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu!"

"Kita sama-sama tahu apa yang dicari iblis itu, Kyuhyun."

"Itu bukan alasan masuk akal membiarkan Hyukjae lari!"Seru Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Cobalah melihat dari sudut pandang yang lain, bisa saja hanya Hyukjae yang bisa menghentikan iblis itu."

Kyuhyun bungkam, sebelum berbalik menghunus pedangnya. Ia akan bertarung melawan iblis itu seperti seharusnya. Ia akan meleyapkan mahkhluk terkutuk itu seperti seharusnya.

Langkahnya ia buat secepat mungkin, dengan begitu kebingungan Hyukjae mencari jalan keluar tempat ini ditengah keributan. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menemukan anak tangga.

Ia harus ketempat yang tinggi. Ya, benar! Supaya ia bisa tahu dimana Donghae berada.

Dengan cepat ia menaiki anak-anak tangga melingkar di bangunan itu. Sekilas ia dapat melihat pertarungan diluar sana. Para pemburu itu tengah mengkeroyok satu sosok.

"Donghae."

Hyukjae semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia harus berada ditempat paling tinggi. Ia harus berada ditempat dimana Donghae bisa melihatnya.

Sring.

Pedang perak itu berhasil menembus pundaknnya, membuat ringisan itu terdengar dari iblis itu. Peluru-peluru senapan itu menyusul membuat lukanya semakin parah. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah, ia harus melihat Hyukjae. Ia harus bertemu dengan Hyukjae.

 _Hyukjae._

Donghae tersentak. Ia dengan segera mendongak, iris cokelatnya mencari-cari saat jiwa manusia miliknya terasa. Dan ia menemukannya, tepat diatas sana.

Sayap hitam itu terbentang, membuat iblis itu dengan mudah berada diatas atap bangunan disana. Satu tangannya berpegang pada besi.

Dan akhirnya Donghae bisa melihatnya. Ada Hyukjae jauh disana. Tepat diatas menara tertinggi dibangunan itu. Melihat kearahnya seakan mereka saling berhadapan tanpa jarak yang begitu jauh seperti ini.

Rasa rindu itu terasa menyakitkan tiba-tiba, kebutuhan untuk satu sama lain itu menjadi seperti siksaan.

"Hyuk."

Sayap itu sudah akan terbentang untuk menemui jiwa miliknya saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dihantam secara tiba-tiba.

Dua iblis itu berguling diatas tanah, mereka saling mencekik mencoba menekan kekuatan masing-masing. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya iblis itu menghantamkan tubuh Donghae ke atas tanah.

"Lihat dirimu, lemah tak berdaya. Kau hanyalah iblis yang tak tahu apa-apa."

Ucapan itu terdengar meremehkan namun Donghae tak peduli. Ia kembali melihat kearah Hyukjae berada tanpa tahu iblis lainnya memperhatikan hal itu.

Seringaian itu terbentuk sebelum ia kembali mendekati Donghae. Mencekik lehernya sembari mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah.

"Mari kita selesaikan hal ini. Berikan jiwamu padaku supaya aku bisa membunuh manusia kesayanganmu itu setelahnya."

Tubuh Donghae menengang mendengarnya.

"Kau tenang saja akan kupastikan kematiannya akan sangat indah dan menyakitkan. Membuatnya merasakan sakit disetiap jengkal tubuhnya dan mati perlahan."

Tidak.

Hyukjae tak akan mati.

Iblis itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya, ia akan mengabil jiwa iblis ini. Ia akan hidup abadi. Ia akan membuat dunia ini takluk dibawah kakinya.

Dia akan menguasahinya seorang diri.

CRASH.

Ibils itu terbatuk memuntahkan darah. Bola matanya menatap tak percaya pada tangan hitam berkuku yang menembus dadanya. Ia kembali mendongak melihat mata hitam menyeluruh milik iblis muda yang seharusnya mati ditangannya. Menjadi jiwanya.

Namun kini sayapnya justru terbentang penuh otoritas, kegelapanya seakan bisa menekan apa saja sembari malakukan hal yang sama yang ia lakukan pada iblis muda ini sebelumya. Mengoyak dadanya, mencabut jantungnya dengan paksa.

Tangan iblis itu segera mencengram tubuh Donghae.

"Aku tak akan mati! Aku tak akan pernah mati! ARRGH!"

Luka menganga itu semakin menghitam menjalar dengan cepat membuatnya mengeras bak arang sebelum hancur membuat ledakan luar biasa yang menyapu tempat itu tanpa sisa.

.

.

.

Hyukjae kembali berdiri setelah ledakan besar itu. Dengan cepat menuruni tangga agar bisa mencapai Donghae secepatnya. Ia menabrak para bemburu itu, memasuki kerumunan mencoba mancapai Donghae.

Semua orang terdiam ditempatnya. Tak ada yang berani bergerak saat melihat bagaimana iblis ini membunuh iblis lainnya.

Siapa yang akan mengalahkan iblis yang membunuh seorang iblis?

Tidak ada.

Donghae terengah sebelum tubuhnya rubuh berlutut ditanah. Tenaganya serasa menghilang, kekuatannya seakan habis tak bersisa. Hampir saja ia menghantam tanah saat tiba-tiba saja tangan hangat itu menangkapnya, membawanya kepelukan hangat.

"Donghae."

Matanya kembali terbuka saat mendengar panggilan lembut itu.

Ada Hyukjae disana.

Hyukjae yang begitu ia rinduan.

Tangannya perlahan terangkat. Memegang pipi pucat itu, mengotorinya dengan darah hitam secara tak sengaja.

"Ketemu."Bisiknya.

Senyum tipisnya terukir.

"Akhirnya ketemu."

Ucapnya sebelum perlahan menutup matanya. Butir bening itu mengalir diwajah pucat manusia itu saat mendengarnya. Ia memeluk erat iblis itu seakan takut Donghae menghilang diiringi isakannya. Tangisannya semakin keras saat mengingat keadaan ini.

Keadaan dimana segalanya terlihat salah untuk mereka. Keadaan dimana semua pihak menginginkan iblis ini musnah.

Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang merasa iba pada mereka?

Kenapa tidak ada yang sedikit saja memberikan belas kasihannya pada mereka?

Mereka hanya ingin bersama, hanya menginginkan satu sama lain. Tidak lebih. Apakah itu terlalu sulit untuk dikabulkan?

Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat melihat Kyuhyun mendekat. Pemburu itu berjalan dengan pedang peraknya yang mengacung siap menebas apa saja. Iris hitam itu melihat pemburu itu dengan penuh air mata, memohon padanya.

"Kumohon, jangan."Isaknya melindungi Donghae dipelukannya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya, melihat bagaimana tangan pucat itu mencengkram tubuh iblis itu erat. Melihat bagaimana cara manusia ini menangisinya.

Perlahan pedang perak itu turun sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Sekeras apapun hatinya ia masihlah manusia, dan sebagai manusia ia memiliki belas kasihan.

.

.

.

Auditorium itu penuh akan para calon pemburu tingkat dasar, mereka dengan seksama mendengarkan pengajar mereka yang merupakan seorang kapten terbaik di devisi pemburu.

"Iblis."

Ucapnya setelah selesai menuliskan satu nama itu dipapan tulis.

"Mereka adalah jiwa gelap yang berasal dari neraka. Mereka adalah mahkhluk yang paling dilaknat dan paling berbahaya. Konon akan ada satu iblis dalam satu dekade kehidupan. Hanya akan ada satu iblis disatu masa."

"Kapten Kyuhyun!"

"Ya?"

Kyuhyun mempersilahkan calon pemburu yang mengacungkan jarinya itu untuk bicara.

"Jika memang ada satu iblis disetiap masa, apa sekarang juga ada? Maksudku, seorang iblis yang hidup diluar sana?"

Semua orang lekas melihat Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban. Kapten itu tersenyum sebelum bersandar pada meja dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja ada."

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang diatas langit biru. Angin bertiup lembut mengoyangkan bunga-bunga disana. Kakinya melangkah dijalan setapak menyusuri ladang bunga yang begitu luas. Iris hitamnnya menangkap warna-warni bunga musim semi yang tengah mekar seluruhnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat menangkap sosok yang berdiri ditengah ladang bunga. Mendongak sembari menutup mata untuk merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari tepat diatasnya.

Sosok berjiwa hitam yang mampu berdiri dibawah cahaya.

Menyadari kehadirannya, iblis itu melihat kearahnya. Tersenyum begitu lebar sebelum dengan semangat berlari kearahnya.

Senyumannya semakin lebar saat satu tangannya mengulurkan setangkai mawar untuknya. Berwarna sangat merah dan mekar sempurna.

Seakan mewakili hati iblis ini untuknya. Mewakili kasih sayangnnya yang tak terbatas.

Perlahan tangan pucat itu meraihnya, sebelum mendekat pada iblis itu menyatukan kening mereka. Menutup mata, merasakan hangat hati mereka karena kehadiran satu sama lain.

Kedua mata itu terbuka, membuat kedua iris itu beradu. Memegang pipi iblis itu, Hyukjae akhirnya berbisik pelan ditelinganya.

"Aku akan selalu disini Donghae, tepat disisimu."

.

.

.

 **END**

Oke! Aku gak peduli, aku gak akan pernah buat cerita ini lagi! Gila! Puyeng aku mikir alurnya, ampun! Tapi disatu sisi aku juga bangga bisa menyelesaikannya.

Membosankan? Gak jelas? Tolong dimaklumi hahaha

Oh please jangan minta sequel lagi, aku bisa gila wkwkwkwk

Oh satu lagi yang paling penting HAPPY EUNHYUK DAY semua muah muah!

Makasih udah baca ini dan midnight, yang review yang dukung. Pokoknya semuanya gomawo!

See u next story :D


End file.
